Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets
by DarthAngelusPotter
Summary: The sequel to my version of the first book. Check "Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone" for more information. This is Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Once again, there'll be no romance in this story, but it will be Harry/Hermione later on. This story is now COMPLETE.
1. The House-Elf

**The House-Elf**

Harry Potter woke up with a jolt. He was sweating and his mind was full of terrible images. He had been home for almost a month, but the nightmares had been the same every night. Harry saw his former Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor dying whenever he closed his eyes. He knew his parents were worried, but he didn't feel like telling them about the nightmares.

With a sigh, Harry gave up on trying to sleep and got out of bed. He left his room and went to the kitchen. He had just finished making himself a sandwich when he noticed he was being watched. _A House-Elf?_, he asked himself. The little creature had very green eyes.

"Uh. Hello?", he wasn't sure how to approach the House-Elf. Maybe he belonged to someone who worked with one of his parents and he was there to deliver a message? "May I help you?", Harry asked.

That had been the wrong thing to say, he learnt. The House-Elf gasped, muttered something and, to Harry's utter horror, started both bawling and hitting himself on the head.

"I'm sorry!", Harry exclaimed, trying to hold the creature's hands. "I didn't mean to upset you!", he was relieved to hear footsteps coming from his parents' room.

"Who's there?", James Potter shouted. The House-Elf gasped once again and, with a _POP!_, disappeared. Harry's father arrived at the kitchen a second too late to see him. "Son? What was all that noise?"

"It... It was a House-Elf.", Harry replied, still unsure of what had happened. "I thought he was here to give you or Mum a message, but he went crazy when I asked him if I could help him."

"A House-Elf?", James asked, sounding as confused as Harry felt. "Well... That's unusual.", he muttered. "Wait, what were _you_ doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh.", Harry hadn't been expecting the question. "I was just... hungry.", he said. His father nodded, and then started making a sandwich like Harry's.

"Well, don't mind if I join you.", James winked. He sat down next to his son and they started eating. "Harry, how are you? _Really_."

"I'm fine, Dad. _Really_.", he replied. The almost twelve-year-old boy didn't want to have that conversation. Not yet. But his father shook his head.

"I know you're not fine. I know you. And I'm worried. So is your mother. And your Uncle Remus and your Uncle Sirius. Even Matthew asked me what's wrong with you.", James said. Harry felt his cheeks burning. "Son, just... Talk to me. Let me help you."

"I can't forget it.", Harry whispered, after what felt like ages. "I can't forget the fire. And the smell. I didn't even notice the smell at the time, but now I remember it so well. Flesh burning. _Human_ flesh.", he shuddered and, to his surprise, so did James. "I can't forget anything."

"And you shouldn't.", his father gently said. "That is not the kind of thing we forget, Harry. It's the kind of thing we remember everyday of our lives. And then we ask ourselves what we could've done differently. What could you have done, Son?", he asked. Harry was slightly startled by the question. He took his time to think of a good answer.

"I could've waited. Dumbledore would've known what to do and he arrived almost immediately after I set fire on Professor Quirrell.", he replied.

"What if he hadn't? What if Dumbledore hadn't arrived then? And how could you have known he'd get there in time?", James asked.

"I... I don't know.", Harry answered, confused.

"Exactly.", his father said. "You did the best you could do, knowing what you did, in the situation that found yourself into, at that time. That is all we can hope to do, Harry. Our best.", James offered him a smile. "Now, let's go to bed. It's pretty late."

Harry went back to his room and, even though he had to admit it had been good to talk to his father, James's words hadn't really made him feel much better. His best had gotten three people killed and nothing would ever change that.

"Harry Potter?", a voice whispered. The boy jumped out of his bed with a yelp. Harry looked around and saw the tiny House-Elf again.

"Hey!", he could feel his heart beating fast. "You've scared me!"

"Dobby apologises. Dobby didn't mean to scare Harry Potter.", the House-Elf said. He looked very upset with himself.

"Uh, it's all right... _Dobby_.", Harry replied. "So, is there anything you want me to tell my parents?", he asked. But Dobby shook his head.

"No, Harry Potter. Dobby is here to give _you_ a message.", he whispered.

"Me?", now Harry was _very_ confused. Who would send a House-Elf to give him a message? "Well... I... I'm listening?"

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts! He must stay where he's safe.", Dobby half-whispered, half-shrieked. Harry waited for more, but the little House-Elf just stood there, watching him with his eyes wide open.

"Dobby, that's insane.", he finally said. "Why would you even say that? I _want_ to go back to Hogwarts. And, all right, last year was intense and dangerous, but I doubt this year will be the same.", _Or at least I hope so_, Harry mentally added.

"If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he'll be in mortal danger! There's a plot, a plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts!", Dobby whispered.

"What terrible things? And who's plotting them?", Harry asked, shivering a little. But the House-Elf just shook his head. A terrible thought took over his mind. "Dobby? Is it... You-Know-Who?"

"Not him, not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.", he replied, but he looked at Harry in a strange way, almost as if trying to say something without actually speaking. Harry considered that for a few moments.

"Is it... Someone else working for him, like Quirrell?", he tried. Dobby seemed to deliberate a little.

"It is much worse than that.", the House-Elf said. "Which is why Harry Potter can't go back!"

"I'm sorry, Dobby. I have to go back.", Harry shook his head. "My friends will be there and I really want to be with them."

"Harry, who are you talking to?", he heard his brother's voice. Before he could answer, Dobby disappeared again. Two seconds later, Matthew opened Harry's bedroom door. "Are you talking to yourself now?"

"It's... It's a long story, Matt.", Harry shrugged, not sure yet what to make of his conversation with the House-Elf. "Nev, Seamus, Justin and I are going over Ron's tomorrow. Want to join us? We might play some Quidditch."

"Sure, why not?", his brother replied. "But, seriously. Who _were_ you talking to?"

"Nobody, Matt. Just let it go.", he said. He'd definitely discuss the strange warning from Dobby with his friends, but Harry didn't think it'd be a good idea to share that with his little brother. _Tomorrow I'll talk to Nev, Ron, Seamus and Justin and I'll see what they think about that_, he thought to himself as he saw his brother leaving his room.

* * *

So... not exactly an exciting first chapter, but we'll get to see more of Harry and his Summer on the next chapter. Again, I'd like to thank everybody who has read and reviewed my first story. I hope you enjoy this one as much as "Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone"!


	2. Afternoon At The Burrow

**Afternoon At The Burrow**

"Hey, mate!", Ron shouted when he saw Harry. "Ah, you brought Potter Jr. with you, then?", he joked when he saw Matthew, who rolled his eyes at that and ran over the ginger boy to tackle him. Harry laughed as he shook his head. His brother and Ron had an interesting relationship, he realised in the beginning of the Summer. They couldn't stop teasing each other. Harry was more than surprised at first, since Matthew had never been one to _really_ tease someone.

"Knock it off, you two!", Remus told them, but he was laughing too. "Do you think they'll ever stop acting like they're five?", he asked Harry, still chuckling a little.

"Sure. When they're thirty.", and they laughed together. "Nev!", he waved at his best friend. Neville and Justin had just come out of The Burrow, the Weasleys' house, together. With a small stab of jealousy, Harry realised they were eating cookies. "Mrs. Weasley baked cookies?", he asked, already running into the house.

"Harry! So good to see you!", Ron's mother greeted him. She offered him some of her cookies and he gladly accepted them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.", he said, as politely as possible when you have your mouth full. "Hey, Gin!", Harry added when he saw Ron's little sister entering the kitchen.

"Hey, leave some cookies for me too!", she shouted, laughing.

"Ginevra, manners!", Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Yes, Ginevra! Manners, Ginevra!", Fred and George exclaimed together, both also entering the kitchen.

"Shut up.", Ginny muttered, but Harry noticed she was careful enough to wait for her mother to leave the kitchen before she said it.

"Hey, Gred, Forge.", Harry joked. Ever since the twins had purposely confused him for a whole day about their real identities, he decided to just call them Gred and Forge. Ron had said it was stupid, but Fred and George had actually loved their new "nicknames".

"Hello, Marry! Is Hatthew with you today?", in fact, they had loved the nicknames so much that they had even given Harry and his brother similar ones. Harry and Matthew hadn't been exactly amused, but they were used to them by now.

"You know, Harry and Matthew don't even look like each other that much. I expected better from you two.", Ginny told her brothers. Fred and George shared a look.

"Manners, Ginevra!", they shouted together, took the cookies she was holding and bolted.

"Hey!", but she was too late. "Oh, you're just as bad.", Ginny added as Harry laughed. He stopped laughing when she took _his_ cookies, though.

"Oi! They're mine!", he yelled, following her as she ran out of her house.

"Finders, keepers!", and Ginny put all his cookies in her mouth.

"She stole your cookies too, huh?", Seamus asked. Harry grunted a yes. "Ron, your sister is stealing all the cookies!", he shouted.

"Not true! Fred and George stole mine!", Ginny said. And a whole tackling and tickling fight involving Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Justin, Seamus, Matthew, Fred and George started. A fight in the name of freedom... and cookies.

* * *

After what would be forever known as "The Cookie Battle", Harry managed to tell his friends what had happened the night before. They had no idea what Dobby could be talking about, but they seemed more worried than Harry had expected them to be.

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore.", Justin suggested, a little too alarmed. Neville nodded his agreement.

"I can't just send the Headmaster a letter because a House-Elf told me I should stay home.", Harry shook his head. "Besides, it might be a prank.", he said.

"Who would plan a prank like that on you? It'd have to be someone rich and without a sense of humo... Oh, I _bet_ it was Malfoy!", Ron exclaimed.

"It does sound like something that stupid git would do.", Seamus muttered. "I can't believe Blaise is friends with that prick.", he added.

"Speaking of Blaise, is he going to the party?", Neville asked. They had decided to have one big party for their birthdays. Harry nodded.

"Yeah.", he answered, thinking about the party and all his friends. "Hey, then we can ask him! And the others too!"

"It's settled, then. Now... Quidditch? You two", Ron said, pointing at Harry and Seamus. "and Matthew against Fred, George and I?"

"What about us?", Justin asked.

"Oh, I don't want to play... ever.", Neville quickly replied.

"But I do!"

"Well, Justin is in our team, then, and the Weasleys get Ginny too.", Harry stated. Ron nodded.

"You guys are so going to lose."

* * *

Ron was, of course, right. The twins were amazing players, Ron was very good and Ginny definitely had talent. Harry and Matthew had inherited James's Quidditch skills, but Seamus couldn't keep up with them and Justin had almost fallen off his broom a few times.

"Good game!", Neville shouted as they landed.

"That'd have been a good game if it had been a game. All I saw was those four getting their butts kicked.", Fred teased them. George high-fived his twin brother. Ginny laughed and Ron did his victory dance.

"Sorry.", Justin muttered, blushing. Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No worries, mate. You come to the Quidditch field this year and I'll teach you how to play.", he said, smiling. "And then we'll see who'll be getting their butts kicked.", Harry added, increasing his voice.

"In your dreams, maybe, Potter.", Ginny chuckled.

"All right, cubs. Time to go home, don't you think?", Remus asked. Harry and Matthew sighed and groaned, but said goodbye to their friends.

"I'll see you at the party!", Seamus told them, waving.

Remus Apparated Matthew and then he went back to get Harry. Before taking him home, though, the werewolf smiled at him.

"You seemed really happy today, Harry. I was glad to see you having some fun.", he said. Harry nodded, blushing a little as he remembered that his father had mentioned his uncles had been worried about him. Remus noticed that and chuckled. "Let's get you home, then."

* * *

AN: Just a silly chapter of kids being kids! I have to admit that, while this was pretty much a filler, I REALLY enjoyed writing it. Next chapters will be the birthday party, Diagon Alley and then they're finally going to Hogwarts!


	3. The Party

**The Party**

Having almost all of the new Second-Years and the Weasleys at the Potters' was an experience to Harry's parents. James kept forgetting he was supposed to be an adult, which both amused and angered his wife. Sirius would laugh at his best friend, and then join the kids with whatever it was that they were doing. Remus watched from the table he was sharing with Frank and Alice Longbottom, the three of them laughing whenever Lily's face turned as red as her hair.

"Potter!", Lily shouted. Everybody laughed.

"Why does your mother call your father Potter? Isn't she a Potter too?", asked Mandy, confused.

"Mum always call him Potter when she's mad.", Harry answered, still laughing. "It happens quite often, you'll get used to it."

"So, Marry.", Fred said. "Are you joining the Gryffindor team this year?"

"We need to know, you see, because Nick Alas is a terrible Seeker.", George added.

"And he gets on our nerves.", Fred continued.

"So it'd be nice to have a good Seeker."

"Who's actually someone fun to have around."

"And if Alas isn't in the team anymore."

"Oliver won't be mad at us next time we prank the git."

"I think I just got a headache from watching those two.", whispered Zacharias. Leanne sympathetically patted him on the back twice.

"I'll try out. If Oliver decides I'm the best he can get, then I'll definitely join.", Harry answered.

"I don't want you to feel too cocky, now, young Marry."

"But you actually are the best Seeker we could have."

"Wow, thanks, you guys.", he blushed a little. They shrugged and turned to their parents' table just in time to see their mother's fork becoming a frog.

"FRED! GEORGE!", Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Oops."

"Time to go."

"See you kids later!", they said together before they ran away from their mother. Harry looked around. Only his friends were there around him.

"Hey, I need to tell you something.", he quietly muttered, and he told them about Dobby.

* * *

"Something worse than You-Know-Who possessing someone?", Padma repeated his words. Harry nodded.

"That's what Dobby said.", he shrugged.

"Have you told your parents about this?", Hermione asked him.

"No, and I don't plan on telling them. They're already too worried about what happened with Quirrell.", Harry replied.

"What about the prophecy?"

"I haven't asked them about that.", he saw the look of disappointment on his friends' faces. "_Yet_. I'll do that before we go to Hogwarts.", Harry quickly added.

* * *

The party had been a success. Harry and Neville were the happiest their parents had ever seen them. The adults at the party had been surprised by the friendship between all the other Houses, especially when they learnt that Blaise was from Slytherin.

"Yes, pup, you had told us about your study group, but we didn't know you were all friends!", Sirius exclaimed. Remus nodded in agreement. Everybody had left already, but Harry and Matthew's godfathers had stayed. There was still some cake left, obviously.

"I couldn't have asked for better friends.", he stated. "I know they'd have gone with me to face Quirrell if they had had the chance."

None of the adults knew what to say to that. Harry had refused to talk about that night and they had respected his wish. Matthew was also startled by his brother's declaration. He had tried asking Harry many times what had happened and the most he got from him was a shove.

"Well.", James said "It's good to have friends you know you can count on. Hogwarts was where I found the best friends I've ever had. And, of course, the love of my life.", he added, winking at Lily. She rolled her eyes, but Harry saw she was blushing.

"I was wondering something, though.", he muttered. Harry took a deep breath. _This is it_. "When I was there, with Quirrell and... You-Know-Who. He said something."

"Quirrell?", Lily asked. Harry shook his head. With another deep breath and a sigh, he answered his mother.

"Voldemort.", that wasn't the first time he had said the name, but ever since what had happened, he had found out he was scared to even think of the name. _Not anymore_, he told himself. "He told me he went to where we lived. To kill me. Because of a prophecy.", and to Harry's surprise, his parents and his uncles widened their eyes and shared looks. "He wasn't lying, then. You've been hiding something from me!", he accused.

"Harry.", James started. "I know you might be feeling betrayed right now, bu..."

"Damn right I am!", he shouted.

"Harry! Language!", Lily scolded him. She turned to her youngest son. "Matthew, go to your room."

"No way! I want to know!", he yelled.

"Son, we need to talk to your brother.", James said.

"He stays.", Harry stated. "No more hiding anything from us. We deserve to know.", this was followed by a few seconds of silence.

"Harry, you know we don't believe in things like prophecies.", his father said.

"Now, we're not saying you can't take Divination when you have the opportunity", Lily continued. "We'll always support you, Harry. But we do not believe in it. And because of our views on the matter, we've never even considered it was important for you to know about this prophecy."

"We're sorry for that.", James apologised. "We're not perfect. We make mistakes, especially when we have to make decisions for other people. We didn't mean to hide anything from you, Harry. Nor from you, Matthew.", the Potter brothers shared a look and nodded.

"We understand, Mum, Dad. But we're still waiting. What does the prophecy say?", Harry asked.

* * *

AN: small chapter, I know, sorry! Things will get a lot more interesting soon, though, I promise!


	4. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

James and Lily Potter shared a look. Harry noticed his Uncle Sirius and his Uncle Remus doing the same. He looked at his little brother, Matthew. He seemed as anxious as Harry was feeling. With a deep breath and a sigh, James opened his mouth.

"Well, to be completely honest with you, I don't really remember the exact words.", he said. Lily nodded. "But, basically, it was about a boy who would be born by the end of July and whose parents had fought against Voldemort three times."

"So... It was about me, then.", Harry stated. He saw the adults shaking their heads.

"It could be you, but it could be someone else.", Lily replied. "Neville's parents went through as much as your father and I did."

"Neville?", he asked, surprised. "Wow.", Harry took his time to think about it. "Hold on. That doesn't explain why Voldemort would've wanted to kill me."

"There was something about the boy having a power that Voldemort didn't know, and that he could defeat the 'Dark Lord'.", his mother answered.

"Either Neville or I could defeat him?", Harry asked.

"It's just a prophecy, Harry. And it wasn't that simple, there was this bit about 'neither can live while the other survives'. Sounds nasty to me.", James said, chuckling. "Don't take it too seriously. Besides, Voldemort was supposed to mark the boy as an equal, and we all know that never...", but he didn't finish his sentence.

"He never what, Dad?", Matthew half-shouted. Harry didn't need his father to say it. He put his hand on his forehead at the same time he heard Lily gasping.

"It's just a prophecy, Lils.", James repeated, putting an arm over his wife's shoulder. "Just a prophecy, it means nothing."

"Yeah, Lily. Don't worry about it. The pup is going to be fine, right, Harry?", Sirius said. Harry wanted to nod, but he couldn't. His mind was racing and all he could do was wonder what 'neither can live while the other survives' meant.

* * *

For the next couple weeks, Harry had isolated himself. He avoided his parents, his Uncle Remus, his godfather and his brother. He sent a few letters to his friends, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them what he had learnt. James and Lily were very concerned and couldn't hide it.

"Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore.", Harry heard his mother saying the night before they had planned to go to Diagon Alley.

"He's going to be fine, Lily, you'll see.", James replied.

"What if the prophecy is right?", she asked. "What if we were wrong to dismiss it, James?"

"If that's the case, we'll deal with it. It's what we've always done, Lils."

Harry shook his head and shut his bedroom door. _Enough_, he told himself. _Tomorrow I'll talk to my friends and see what they have to say about all this_.

* * *

"Nev!", Harry shouted as he saw his best friend. Before he could stop himself, he ran and hugged Neville, who seemed a little startled, but hugged him back.

"Hey, mate.", he said. "Everything all right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry.", Harry replied, blushing a little. Neville just laughed it off. "So, who else is joining us today?"

"Ron, Hermione, Justin, Padma, Parvati, Susan and Hannah.", he answered. "Oh, look! The Weasleys are there!", and the Potters and the Longbottoms waved at them.

"So, Ginny, are you excited?", Lily gently asked the youngest Weasley as they all walked toward Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. To Harry's surprise, she blushed and nodded, but didn't say anything. His mother just smiled at the girl.

"Hey, mates, the others are there already.", Ron said. Harry saw Hermione, the Patil twins, Justin, Hannah and Susan. He realised how good it was to be around his friends again. After they greeted each other, they walked into the bookstore and Harry realised there was something going on there.

"Oh, my! Gilderoy Lockhart!", he heard Mrs. Weasley sigh. Harry looked around and realised most women were blushing. He was sure he even saw some men looking a little too flustered.

"That reminds me, does anybody else think it's weird that we have to buy all of his books for Defence?", Harry asked his friends. To his horror, only Ron, Susan and Hannah nodded. The others were too busy trying to find Lockhart.

"My parents are a little nervous about this. His books aren't exactly cheap, and there's Ginny and her new things.", Ron muttered, his whole face getting redder than Harry had thought was humanly possible. "She's happy to be finally going to Hogwarts, of course, but I don't think she's all that excited about having secondhand robes and books, but...", he shrugged, but didn't finish his sentence. At that moment, they heard a voice.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!", said someone in front of the crowd. Harry shared worried glances with Ron, Susan and Hannah.

"Is that... Gilderoy Lockhart's voice?", Harry asked. His friends nodded.

"That's wonderful!", they heard Hermione whispering.

"Harry!", Matthew called him. "I think your girlfriend likes your new Professor a little too much.", he said, winking. Before Harry could slap the back of his brother's head, he had already run away.

"I'll go after him, Matthew has a thing for getting lost whenever we go out.", Harry muttered. He tried finding his brother through the crowd, but Gilderoy Lockhart had too many fans. He found himself going up to the next floor of the bookstore, still looking for Matthew.

"Well, well, well.", he heard a voice he knew well. "You look familiar. Let me guess. A Potter?"

"Malfoy.", Harry said as soon as he saw them. "Come on, Matthew. Mum and Dad are probably worried."

"Now, Potter. Don't you want to catch up?", Malfoy asked him. Harry didn't stop, he kept walking.

"Not really, Malfoy. Find someone else to bother!", he shouted, without looking back.

"Harry! That's very impolite!", Lily exclaimed. _Just my luck_, Harry thought, rolling his eyes. He realised all his friends and their families were waiting for him and his brother at the end of the stairs. Before he could say anything, though, a man who could only be Malfoy's father called him.

"Draco. We're leaving now.", he said. The man turned and smirked as he saw Mr. Weasley. "Oh, hello, Arthur. I hadn't seen you there."

"Lucius.", Mr. Weasley greeted him with a nod.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear.", Mr. Malfoy sneered. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?", and, before anyone could react, he took a book from Ginny's old cauldron. The book looked older than the cauldron, which Harry didn't think was possible. "Obviously not."

"Do you have a point, Malfoy, or are you just looking for trouble?", James asked. Harry was surprised at his father's tone. He had never heard it before. Mr. Malfoy merely chuckled, though.

"That's quite enough.", Lily said. "Give the girl her book back.", she told Draco's father. Harry noticed his godfather was holding his wand. Mr. Malfoy also noticed it.

"Black.", he muttered. "You really don't get tired of humiliating your family, do you?", and, in a second, Sirius and Mr. Malfoy were on the floor, both apparently too into the fight to remember they were wizards. Harry heard the Weasley twins telling his godfather to give Mr. Malfoy a black eye. He couldn't help himself and joined them. However, James, Remus and Mr. Weasley broke the fight off soon.

"Come on, Sirius, mate. Let it go.", James whispered. Mr. Malfoy looked furious.

"Here, girl.", he said, anger in his voice. "Take your book. It's the best your father can give you.", and he threw the book back to Ginny's cauldron. They left the bookstore quickly and Harry heard his mother telling his godfather that he was a terrible example to them.

"He deserved it, Lily.", Sirius huffed. "I can't believe Cissy married him.", he muttered under his breath. Lily shook her head and joined Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Justin's parents. Harry made his way to his godfather but, before he got there, Mr. Weasley was already next to Sirius.

"Don't tell Molly I said this, but...", he whispered. "But thanks for that. Lucius has been getting on my nerves since I've raided his house. If you hadn't hit him, I probably would've.", and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Don't worry, Arthur. Molly will never know."


	5. Going Back To Hogwarts

**Going Back To Hogwarts**

Harry had just finished packing his clothes and books when he heard his mother calling him. He went downstairs and found his parents and his brother waiting for him. He sat down and realised he'd miss them.

"So, Harry, excited for the new year at Hogwarts?", James asked.

"Are you going to continue your group?", Lily enquired. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I'm excited and yes, I'll continue the group.", he said.

"Are you going to ask Hermione out?", Matthew chuckled. Harry shook his head.

"When did you get like this? You've never teased me before.", he sighed. His little brother answered by showing him his tongue. "Very mature, Matt. Has he been spending time with Uncle Sirius?", Harry asked his parents. James laughed.

"Harry!", Lily scolded him. He could tell she was trying to remain serious, though. "Fine... You _may_ have a point."

Still laughing, and praying that his brother wouldn't be as annoying by next year, he went to his bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, Harry knew there was something wrong. The first thing he noticed was Dobby standing on his bed. The second thing he noticed was that his suitcase was gone.

"Dobby!", Harry shouted. The House-Elf seemed upset.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, he really is. But he can't let Harry Potter go to Hogwarts, he really can't.", and he disappeared. Harry shook his head and went back downstairs.

"Mum, Dad? I'm afraid I have some bad news.", he said.

* * *

"I cannot believe this!", James exclaimed for the fifth time. The Potters were out at seven in the morning, buying everything Harry would need for his new year at Hogwarts. "When I find that House-Elf, I'll..."

"James.", Lily warned him. He sighed. "I know this is frustrating, I am very upset myself, but let's get this done, please?", James nodded. "And then we must write a letter to Dumbledore. He has to know about this House-Elf."

"Someone really doesn't want you to go Hogwarts this year, huh?", Matthew muttered to his brother. "Do you think it has anything to do with that prophecy?"

"No idea, Matt.", Harry replied. "I hope not, but...", and he stopped walking. "Mum! Dad! There's a new Nimbus out! Can I have it?"

"Harry, let's buy the things you actually _need_ and then get you on the train, _please_?", Lily said.

"But I'll probably be on the Gryffindor team, I'll _need_ a broom! _Please_?", Harry whined. He saw his father nodding in agreement and mentally did a victory dance.

"He has a point, Lils.", James noticed his wife was against it. "Look, I'm not saying we have to buy him the new Nimbus, that'd be overkill. But maybe a Nimbus 2000? Or something else, let's take quick look.", he suggested. With a sigh, Lily agreed to it.

* * *

"Nev!", Harry shouted when he saw his friend and his family. "Check this out! I got a Cleansweep Seven! Oh, I'm sorry, hi, Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom.", he added, remembering his manners.

"Hello, Harry. A Cleansweep Seven, huh? I hear that's a very good broom, same level as a Nimbus 2000, am I right?", Mr. Longbottom said. James nodded.

"You are absolutely right, Frank!", Harry could tell his father was as happy as he was with the fact they had bought a new broom. There wasn't much time left to gloat about it, though. Neville and Harry quickly said goodbye to the Potters, the Longbottoms, Sirius and Remus, and boarded on the train.

"Take care, Matt!", he shouted before turning his back to their families and following Neville. "So, another year at Hogwarts, Nev! Let's find the others, I bet we'll have lots of fun on our way to school!", Harry beamed. His best friend grinned, clearly happy.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Harry was trying to open his eyes, but the pain he was feeling on his head was too strong. He could hear voices and a sound that was, without a doubt, of a train. With a Herculean effort, he finally managed to open his eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened?", Harry whispered. He saw his friends exchanging worried glances.

"Well, mate...", Neville started.

"Your suitcase went nuts.", Megan said. "It started chasing you, it opened and all your clothes just... fell on the floor. And then it hit you on the head. It was scary.", the others nodded.

"But don't worry, we got all your things back.", Terry quickly added. "Although I guess we can't be sure that it won't happen again."

"I wonder what made this happen.", Hermione muttered. Harry shook his head.

"Not what, Hermione. Who. It was Dobby.", and he told them about the previous night.

"Blimey.", Anthony said when Harry was finished. "Why does Dobby want to keep you away from Hogwarts so much?"

"Well, from what I gathered, he seems to be trying to protect Harry, but...", Lisa replied. "But, you know, if he keeps this up, he'll kill you instead."

"Yeah, next thing you know, he'll push me off the Astronomy Tower to send me back home. That House-Elf is insane!", Harry shouted. The others nodded. "All right, help me up. I want to sit down and just sleep the pain off before we get to Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry was beyond relieved when he woke up and noticed the train had stopped. He got his suitcase, which was, thankfully, not chasing him, and followed his friends. They were getting on carriages that were pulled by very ugly horses.

"Wow, those things are really hideous, huh?", he mentioned to Hermione, who was next to him.

"What things, Harry?", she asked. He pointed at the creatures.

"Them. The ugly horses, pulling the carriages.", Harry answered. He noticed Hermione giving him a funny look. "What?"

"Harry, we took those carriages from Hogwarts to the train at the end of last year. Do you remember seeing the horses?", he tried to think back and realised that he couldn't remember seeing them before. He looked around and saw his friends sharing worried glances.

"Maybe the suitcase messed your brain a little, mate."; Ron suggested. "There's nothing there, I swear.", Harry was sure the creatures were there, but he decided to let it go. He didn't want his friends to think he was insane.

"Maybe.", was all he said.


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

Harry clapped as Ginny joined them at the Gryffindor table. She couldn't stop smiling, even after Percy stood up and patted her on the back, telling her very loudly how proud he was of her. The twins and their friend, Lee Jordan, had danced around her, which made her giggle, but also blush. Harry laughed while he watched his friends.

"I missed Hogwarts.", he muttered.

"I know, me too.", Neville replied. "And I can't wait to tell you all about the new plant that's been discovered during the Summer! I think I'll talk about it on our first study group meeting. Harry, it's fascinating!", and, before Harry could say anything, Hermione and Percy started discussing the plant with Neville. Thankful for the fact that he wouldn't have to pretend to be as interested in this new discovery as his best friend, Harry looked at the staff table.

"Can you believe we'll get to see Gilderoy Lockhart every week?", a young boy asked him. "I wonder if he'll let me take a picture him!"

"He's so handsome.", a girl said, nodding. "You're new here, like me, right?", she added, looking at the boy.

"Yes, my name is Colin Creevey."

"Hi, Colin. I'm Demelza Robins.", shook hands and turned to Harry, expecting him to say something.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Harry. Harry Potter.", he offered them his hand. "This is my second year at Hogwarts, but I know Ginny, she's in your year.", he pointed at the Weasleys. "Ginny's nice, I'm sure you'll get along."

"Potter, like the Auror and the Healer?", Demelza asked. Harry nodded. "My mother works at St. Mungo's, rumour has it you have a study group. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is.", he answered, wondering what his mother had been telling her co-workers.

"Can I join?", Colin and Demelza said together. Harry was startled.

"That could be interesting.", Parvati replied. He looked around and noticed that his Gryffindor classmates were all paying attention to his conversation.

"They'd just slow us down.", Dean commented, shaking his head. Seamus and Ron nodded.

"We would not!", Ginny shouted, sending an angry glare at her brother.

"How about this?", Harry said, before the Weasleys started to fight. "We'll talk to the others and see what they think. I don't think you should join us, though. Maybe you should have your own study group, we can share McGonagall's room and, if you have any doubts, we can help you out.", he offered.

"Fine.", Ginny muttered, still glaring at Ron. He gulped.

"Good, all settled, then.", Harry declared.

"Harry!", someone shouted. He turned around and saw Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Oliver, hey!", Harry smiled.

"You're trying out, right?", he asked. "I know that we can win this year if you join us, we really just need a good Seeker.", and he sent a quick look at Nick Alas, the current Seeker. Nick was staring at his plate, but Harry knew he had been listening to their conversation. He felt a little bad about the boy, until he remembered the Weasley twins talking about what a git he was.

"I'll definitely try out, I even got a Cleansweep Seven!", Harry said, grinning. Oliver gasped.

"That's a great broom, one of the best!", and they started going to the Common Room. Harry wished Oliver, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Demelza, Colin, Fred, George and Lee a good night and joined his roommates.

"This year is going to be a blast!", Seamus exclaimed. Dean laughed.

"You mean you're going to explode more stuff?", he asked and the others all laughed with him. Seamus blushed a little.

"Sod off, will you?", he muttered. Harry laughed even harder.

"Just messing with you, mate!", Dean chuckled. "But you're right, I have a feeling this year will be memorable, not unlike last year!"

"As long as it's not as dangerous as last year.", Ron muttered.

"We'll just have to keep that crazy House-Elf away from Harry.", Seamus said with a wink. "And check his suitcase every now and then.", he added, and the boys laughed.

"It wasn't funny.", Harry could feel his cheeks blushing.

"Mate, it was both scary and hilarious.", Ron replied. Seamus and Dean nodded, laughing a little. Harry sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and his Gryffindor classmates met their Hufflepuff friends for Herbology. Neville couldn't be happier. He seemed even more excited when they learnt they'd start the year with Mandrakes. Harry wasn't sure why such a dangerous plant made his friend so happy, but he was at least glad Neville had already told them all about it last year. It made things much easier.

Harry was also glad that Hermione had anticipated what McGonagall would teach them and had told them all she knew (which had been a lot, of course) about their first lesson before the Summer. He could tell his friends were very proud of themselves. And they weren't the only ones, Harry thought, when he saw McGonagall herself nodding at her class, a rare smile on her lips.

* * *

Their afternoon class was with the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry was still speechless over the fact that only Ron, Seamus and Dean seemed to be less than excited about their new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor.

"Seriously, what do you see in him?", Harry asked his friends.

"His smile.", Lavender sighed.

"And his eyes.", Parvati added.

"He's just very talented, Harry.", Hermione said, but he saw she was blushing.

"He's done all sort of things, you know?", Neville muttered. Harry shook his head.

"My parents say it's pretty much impossible for him to have done all that. _Your_ parents say that too, Nev.", he accused, but his best friend just shrugged.

"He couldn't have invented all that, mate.", was all that he had said. Giving up, Harry just took a seat and waited for Lockhart to enter the classroom. When he did, everybody stopped talking. Their Professor walked into the room and took one of Neville's books.

"Me.", he said, pointing at it and winking. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_Most-Charming-Smile Award… But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

Harry knew he was waiting for them to laugh, but all he saw was a few people smiling a little. With a mental groan, he shook his head. That was going to be a long class.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done! I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in. You have thirty minutes. Start _now_!", Lockhart said as soon as he had finished handing out the papers. Harry read the questions.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour_?

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition_?

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date_?

With a _real_ groan, Harry kept reading all the questions until he got to the last one:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be_?

_If this is what Dobby was trying to protect me from, I regret not listening to the crazy House-Elf_, Harry thought. Shaking his head, he started making up answers.

"Tut, tut… Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in _Year With The Yeti._ And a few of you need to read _Wanderings With Werewolves_ more carefully, I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples, though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!", Lockhart said as he went though the papers, thirty minutes later. "But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions, good girl! In fact…", and he checked all her answers. "Full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised her hand. Harry noticed she was both shaking and blushing. For what felt like the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes, Harry shook his head. He looked around and realised some of his friends seemed as annoyed as he felt. That made him feel a bit better. When he looked back to their Professor, Lockhart was holding a covered cage.

"I must ask you not to scream.", he said in a low voice. "It might provoke them.", and Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes!" he shouted dramatically. "_Freshly caught Cornish pixies._"

He couldn't help himself. Harry started laughing. Soon, he heard other people laughing too. He shook his head, trying to control himself. The last thing he wanted was to get into trouble on his first day back.

"I know what you're thinking.", Lockhart said with a smile. "But don't be fooled! Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!", and he took a deep breath. "Right, then! Let's see what you make of them!", before Harry could blink, Lockhart had opened the cage.

* * *

At night, all Harry could do was rant about their class. His friends all listened to him, some nodding, some just staying quiet.

"Come on! Did you see him?", he roared. "He actually pointed his wand at the pixies and shouted a spell that doesn't even exist! And then he _ran_!"

"Don't you think you're being too harsh on him, Harry? Maybe he was just nervous.", Lavender suggested.

"Neville was taken by his ears!", he exclaimed, pointing at his best friend. "And Lockhart stood there, told us to handle it and _ran_!", Harry repeated.

"Harry, I understand you're feeling a little frustrated right now. Trust me, so am I.", said Hermione. "But how about we give him another chance before we do… whatever it is that you want to do?", he looked around his friends.

"Fine.", he huffed. "But if you're the next one getting hurt because of that git, don't complain to me.", and he left the room.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. He always gets like this when I get hurt.", Neville muttered, blushing.

"That's what makes Harry… _Harry_, I guess.", Parvati said. "He's usually calm, but he gets kind of scary when something happens to a friend of his.", she explained. The others just nodded, still thinking about their class.


	7. Troubles

**Troubles**

The Second-Years were very excited for their first study group meeting of the year. They talked amongst themselves and decided to let the First-Years use part of the classroom if they wanted to. What they hadn't been expecting was some _older_ students.

"Hi.", Katie Bell said, entering the room. Harry knew her because of the Quidditch practices of last year, but he was still surprised to see her and others.

"Hey. What's up?", he asked.

"We need to study.", said a boy. Harry knew he was a year older than him, but he couldn't remember the boy's name.

"We heard this was the best place to study. Sorry, I completely forgot my manners, I'm Cedric Diggory.", and he offered Harry his hand.

"Hi, Cedric.", Harry greeted the Hufflepuff boy. "I'm not sure this is the right place for you. We're just Second-Years."

"It doesn't matter.", another boy said. "We'll just use a part of the room."

"Yeah, look. Roger, Alicia, Angelina and I are Fourth-Years, so we'll stay over there.", Cedric pointed at a corner. "We won't disturb you, I promise. We just need a place to study without getting kicked out by Madam Pince."

"And I have to be honest, I've forgotten a few things from early years, so I wouldn't mind having you around for some help.", added Alicia, who Harry also knew from the Quidditch team.

"Same with Cho, Marietta, Cormac and I.", said Katie. "We really won't be any trouble, Harry. We just don't want to fail our third year, that's all."

Harry turned to his friends. They didn't seem too happy about sharing their classroom, but nobody said anything. Shrugging, he looked back to the older students.

"Well, we don't own the room or anything.", he muttered. They thanked him anyway. Harry had just taken a seat when four other people entered the classroom.

"You know, you should have a name for your stupid study group.", Malfoy sneered. "How about... 'The Nerds'?", and he laughed. Two seconds later, Crabbe and Goyle laughed too. The other boy stayed silent.

"That was weak, even for you, Malfoy.", Harry commented, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Draco, give us a break.", Blaise said quietly.

"I've heard your mother was quite happy with your grades, Blaise.", Malfoy stated. "I bet she doesn't know you got them by hanging out with blood traitors and Mudbloods."

Harry got up and shouted obscenities, but he quickly found out he wasn't the only one. He looked around and realised everybody had their wands out. Malfoy seemed suddenly afraid.

"Take that back, Malfoy.", Cedric growled.

"Why do you care, Diggory? Your family is good.", Malfoy replied. "Don't tell me you've decided to turn into a blood traitor."

"There's no such thing as that. We're all equal.", the Hufflepuff boy calmly said.

"Is that what they teach at your stupid House of losers?"

"That's enough!", Terry shouted. "You can't just come here, insult us, insult our friends and insult a House full of good people. I know for a fact that my Ravenclaw friends will not accept this.", Padma, Mandy, Michael, Anthony, Lisa, Cho, Marietta and Roger nodded.

"Gryffindor House won't accept this kind of behaviour either.", Angelina said. Harry felt himself nodding.

"I'm proud to be in Hufflepuff, Malfoy.", Justin stated.

"Just leave, Draco. You've crossed too many lines.", Blaise muttered.

"Oh, please, Blaise!", Malfoy scoffed. "Don't tell me that you actually agree with them!"

"I do.", he said quietly. "They're my friends, Draco. Just like you're my friend. There's no difference."

"Yes, there is.", the Slytherin boy coldly replied. "You'll learn there's a big difference, Blaise.", and he left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. The other boy stood there by himself.

"Maybe this isn't the best time, but...", he started. "My name is Theodore Nott and my mother said that if I don't get my grades up, I won't get a broom for Christmas. I won't say any of the stuff Draco said, I promise.", Harry shook his head.

"Get out, Nott.", he growled.

"No. Listen, I know he was hanging out with Draco, but Theo isn't like that. You have my word.", Blaise said. The others shrugged, but they glared at Nott during the meeting.

* * *

Harry was thankful when the weekend finally came. Between Lockhart and Malfoy, his second year at Hogwarts had turned into a nightmare. He had told his roommates to let him sleep until at least lunchtime, which, of course, didn't happen.

"Harry, wake up.", a voice said. He opened his eyes with a groan. Harry found his glasses and put them on just so he knew who to curse.

"Go away, Oliver.", he sighed, but the Sixth-Year was already dragging Harry out of his own bed.

"Come on, we need to start practicing.", Oliver whispered.

"It's too early.", Harry whined. The Gryffindor captain just shook his head.

"You're coming, whether you like it or not. I'm giving you the choice to go wearing either your new Quidditch uniform that I brought or the pyjamas that you're already wearing. What do you choose, Seeker?"

Five minutes later, Harry had put on his new uniform. Despite the fact that he was too sleepy to keep his eyes fully open, he had to admit that wearing it made him feel a little excited. He wrote a quick note to his friends and ran to the Quidditch pitch. He couldn't wait to fly with his new Cleansweep Seven, but Oliver had other plans. Their captain started explaining his tactics, and Harry was sure that Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Fred and George weren't paying attention at all. Neither was he.

After almost two hours, Harry and the others were following Oliver to the pitch. He saw his friends in the stands. With a stab of envy, he realised they were eating toast. Still, he waved at them. Knowing that he had waited long enough, Harry mounted his new broom and took off.

"Wow!", he shouted. "This is amazing! I love this broom!", and he started flying around, having fun and ignoring Oliver's shouts. Until he heard other people shouting as well. Harry looked down and saw there was a group of Slytherins around Oliver. With a sigh, he went back to the ground. His friends were also running toward what would surely be trouble.

"Oh, look!", one of the Slytherins exclaimed. "It's Saint Potter!"

"Malfoy.", he groaned. "Can't you just leave us alone? Your obsession with stalking us is getting _really_ uncomfortable."

"Honestly, Harry, I think he's jealous of us.", Hermione muttered. "He probably thinks we're stealing his friends away from him.", she finished. She had said it as quietly as possible, but everybody had still heard every word. Including Malfoy.

"You don't know the first thing about me, you filthy Mudblood.", he growled.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Gryffindors were limping into their Common Room. The other students inside of it gasped when they saw their Housemates.

"What happened?", Ginny exclaimed.

"Slytherins.", Harry managed to say.

"Don't worry about us.", Oliver added. "They look much, much worse.", and they all chuckled a bit.

"You really didn't have to do that.", Hermione muttered for the tenth time. "Fighting is not the answer."

"You say that now. I saw you sending quite the nasty jinx at Goyle when he tried to punch Harry.", Ron replied. Hermione blushed, but didn't say anything else.

"Sorry that practice didn't go the way you planned, Oliver.", Fred said.

"But at least now you get the chance to explain to us your tactics while we're awake.", George said. Oliver shook his head, but Harry, Katie, Angelina and Alicia laughed.

"We're doomed.", he sighed as he went to his room.

* * *

Later that day, Harry joined his friends for lunch. Even though he was still in pain, he couldn't stop grinning whenever he saw one of the Slytherins they had fought. Malfoy's black eye was quite the sight.

"'Arry!", and he looked up. "What happened teh yeh?"

"Hagrid!", he shouted, getting up from the bench he was sitting on and hugging the gamekeeper. "How about I visit you later and tell you everything?"

"That'd be nice.", Hagrid said. "I can't wait teh show yeh my pumpkins. They're very big!", he proudly stated, before waving at the others and leaving the Great Hall. Harry sat down again.

"Limping to Hagrid's will be fun, right?", he asked his friends. They all groaned in response.

* * *

By the time they were brave enough to go to Hagrid's hut, it was almost dark. Still, the Gryffindors had a good time there. Hagrid was, as they already knew, proud of his pumpkins. And he hadn't lied, they were huge!

"Wow, Hagrid, how did you do that?", Harry asked. Hermione chuckled.

"An Engorgement Charm.", she muttered. The others laughed. They all knew Hagrid could do magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts years ago and his wand had been broken, but the gamekeeper had found a way of doing magic. They hadn't gotten him to tell them how exactly, but they knew it was just a matter of time before he slipped and told them.

"Yer sister was impressed too, yeh know?", Hagrid said, nodding at Ron.

"Ginny was here?", he asked.

"Yeah. Seems like a nice girl, a little shy.", he answered. Ron shook his head.

"That's because she doesn't know you yet. Just wait until she's comfortable around you, she won't shut up."

A few hours later, they headed back to the castle. They kept complaining they had missed dinner, but Harry knew everybody was happy to have hung out with Hagrid. Still, he wished he knew where the kitchens were. He was thinking of asking the twins and praying they'd be nice when he heard it.

"Come… Come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…", said a cold, frightening voice.

"What?", Harry shouted. His friends jumped in surprise.

"What's the matter, Harry?", Neville asked.

"The voice! Didn't you hear it?", he exclaimed. His friends shook their heads and stared at him. Harry knew what they were thinking. Nobody had said anything, but they all thought that killing Quirrel had made him a little unstable.

"Maybe you're tired.", Parvati suggested. "I mean, Oliver woke you up pretty early, then we fought the Slytherins and we didn't even have dinner."

"Yeah, that's… That's probably it.", Harry muttered.


	8. Halloween

**Halloween**

Harry worked as hard as possible to learn all of Oliver's tactics and he soon realised that the twins also took Quidditch seriously. Sure, they made fun of Oliver and his speeches, but Harry could see them doing their best at every practice. He was also happy to be part of another group. Between his Quidditch practices and the bigger study group, Harry found out that, while he had made friends from different Houses, he had restricted himself by only hanging out with people from his year, but that had finally changed.

Harry had just finished thanking Cedric for helping them when he looked around the classroom and thought about their study group and the fact that they had advanced much more than anybody could've predicted. Inspired by what they saw the older students doing during their meetings, Harry and his friends started studying more, and it was definitely showing. Their professors had been pleasantly surprised, of course.

"Mr. Longbottom!", yelled Professor Flitwick, joy evident in his voice, at the end of a class. "Great job!", Neville was red as a tomato, but he made sure to write his parents a letter about it. Everybody looked up to the tiny Charms professor, and Harry knew a compliment from him was almost enough to erase all the things Mrs. Longbottom had said to her grandson.

All in all, Harry had to admit he was having a good time. Everything seemed to be working out for him and his friends. Ginny, Demelza and Colin had even gotten a few of their classmates to join them. There was a rather strange girl named Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw who was always mentioning creatures that didn't exist. Even though Harry found it difficult to take her seriously, he thought she seemed like a nice girl. The First-Years had even managed to get a Slytherin in their group, a boy named Kieran Harper. Ginny had said he was an idiot and, at first, Harry had agreed, but it was now the end of October and Kieran had shown he could be a good, funny friend.

That, however, hadn't been what had surprised Harry the most. Blaise had been right about Nott and, before Harry had even noticed, he was already calling the boy 'Theo'. If that hadn't been enough to shock him and his friends, Blaise and Theodore had taken two girls from Slytherin House to their study group, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They were both quiet and a little shy, but they were already getting along with the others.

* * *

Harry was still laughing as he got up from his chair. Their study group had met before the Halloween feast so they could celebrate it together, since they'd each sit at their House tables for the actual feast, and they were getting ready to leave when Theodore raised his hand.

"I have something to say.", he declared. Harry and the others nodded at the boy. He cleared his throat. "My father was a Death Eater.", he muttered, without looking at anybody. "And I was raised to believe that only Pure-Bloods are good enough in our world. Until I joined this group, I actually thought that was right, I really did believe everything that Draco says. But not anymore. You guys... You are cool. And if I'm ever around when Draco insults any of you, I'll stand up to him for you, like Blaise does.", he finished. They were all quiet, clearly in shock.

"Blimey.", Ron finally whispered.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise.", a voice said. Harry looked at the door and saw McGonagall standing there. "I came here to let you know it's time for the feast, but... If you don't mind, I'd like to say that I've never thought I'd see the day when so many students from different Houses would be getting along so well. I believe this is just what Hogwarts needs.", she nodded at them and left. Harry and his friends got up in silence and followed her.

"She's right, you know?", Hermione said as they walked. "The biggest problem at Hogwarts, and in the Wizarding world, for that matter, is that people are too busy splitting themselves into groups."

"I know, my parents have always talked about this.", Harry agreed. He looked around and noticed that only Neville and Hermione were listening to him. "Don't tell anyone, Hermione, please, but... You know my Uncle Remus?", he waited for her to nod. "He's a Werewolf."

"Really?", she asked, and Harry was relieved she hadn't gasped or looked at him in horror. "That must be awfully terrible for him."

"It really is, nobody wants to give him a job.", Neville said. "And that's stupid, he's one of the most intelligent people I've ever met."

"The reason why I'm telling you this, though, is because my father and Uncle Sirius have known about this since their first year at Hogwarts. And they've never left him. That's more than friendship, you know? That's how our society should be.", Harry stated. He saw Hermione and Neville nodding. "Matthew, Neville and I used to make the craziest plans when we were younger, how we'd join the Ministry as soon as we got out of Hogwarts and we'd change everything so people like Uncle Remus could have the life they deserve."

"Not just him.", Neville added. "Look, things are much better now, Hermione, but people still say bad things to Harry's mother at St. Mungo's sometimes, just because she's a Muggle-Born. I really hope you never have to hear things like that.", he said, putting an arm around her. Harry noticed Hermione was about to cry.

"You two are the best friends anyone could ask for.", she whispered, and then she hugged them at the same time. The others hadn't heard their conversation, but they laughed when they saw her hugging Harry and Neville, and joined in, shouting it was about time they had a group hug.

When Harry finally sat at the Gryffindor table, he was feeling emotionally exhausted. Between Theodore's speech, McGonagall's statement and his conversation with Neville and Hermione, he felt like he had had enough serious moments to last him until the end of the year. He shook that thought away when he saw Ginny sitting by herself at the end of the table.

"Ron.", he called. "What's wrong with Ginny?"

"I think she's sick.", Percy replied, even though he wasn't sitting close to Harry. "But don't worry about it, I'll talk to her after the feast.", he quickly added.

"She'll be fine.", Ron said, with a shrug. Harry decided to just let it go.

* * *

Thankfully, the Halloween feast hadn't been like last year's. There hadn't been any troll invasions and everybody had a good time. However, Harry had felt a little uneasy when he thought that Voldemort had gone to his house eleven years ago to kill him. He still hadn't told his friends about the prophecy, partly because he was afraid of what they'd say. He didn't want to see the looks of horror in their faces, and he certainly didn't want Neville to think that, if Voldemort ever came back, he'd be a prime target.

"I think I'll go back to the Common Room.", Harry abruptly said, still thinking about Voldemort. His friends looked at each other, clearly worried about him, and got up together in a second.

"You know, I feel exhausted!", Seamus exclaimed, forcing a yawn. Harry saw the others nodding.

"Yeah, all this food, you know?", Parvati added, patting her belly. He could tell they weren't totally ready to leave, but Harry was grateful for their friendship and decided against calling them out on their terrible acting.

"Thanks.", he simply muttered. As they walked together, Ron loudly belched, making the boys laugh and the girls scream at him.

"Honestly, Ron!", Hermione rolled her eyes. Dean gave the redhead a thumb up. Harry was about to say that had been a powerful one when he heard the cold voice he had heard after his first Quidditch practice.

"Rip... Tear... Kill...", it said. He stopped walking instantly.

"Is something wrong, Harry?", Lavender asked. "Other than the terrible smell, I mean.", she added, glaring at Ron.

"The voice! That voice again!", he shouted. The others shared worried glances.

"So hungry... For so long... Kill... Time to kill..."

"Can't you hear it?", Harry asked, desperation taking over his body. His friends shook their heads, looking scared. He couldn't blame them, he was wondering himself if he was going crazy.

"I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!"

"It's going to kill someone!", he shouted, feeling like he'd be sick any second. "I know it sounds crazy, but come on!", and he started running toward the direction he thought the voice had come. Harry could hear his friends following him and was a little relieved that he wouldn't be alone to face whatever he'd find.

"Harry, mate, maybe you're just tired.", Neville gasped, clearly out of breath.

"Listen, why don't we go to the Hospital Wing in the morning?", Parvati suggested.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!", Harry shouted, anger in his voice. "Why can't you just believe me?"

"We're not saying you're crazy, Harry.", Hermione said. "It's just a little strange that you can hear a voice that none of us can, don't you... What's that?", she asked, pointing at something. Harry looked ahead and gulped. There was something written at the wall of that corridor.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Harry shook his head in horror as he saw what was beneath those words. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging there. Apparently, dead. He wasn't sure, but he thought he had heard Lavender sobbing. Before he could even mention they should get out of there and get someone, a professor, Harry heard people talking, laughing and walking toward them. In a matter of seconds, it felt like everybody at Hogwarts was staring at them, the wall and the cat.

"'Enemies of the Heir, beware'!", Malfoy read. Then, he grinned. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"What's going on here?", Mr. Filch shouted, trying to pass through the crowd of students. When he finally managed to see everything, he shrieked. "My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?", he looked around and noticed that Harry was the closest person to his cat. "_You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you!"

"Argus!", Harry was relieved when he heard Dumbledore's voice. "Argus, come with me. Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Patil, Mr. Thomas, Miss Brown and Mr. Finnigan, you too, please.", they nodded and followed the Headmaster. Harry heard Lockhart's voice, but he couldn't focus on the words. He kept asking himself _why_ he had heard the voice when nobody else had.

"She's not dead, Argus.", was the first thing Harry really heard. When he looked around, he realised they could only be in Lockhart's office. Who else would own so many portraits of the wizard?

"Not dead?", Filch asked. "But why was she all...?"

"She has been Petrified.", Dumbledore answered. "But how, I cannot say..."

"Ask _him_!", the caretaker shouted, pointing a finger at Harry.

"I've never touched Mrs. Norris!", he shouted back. Before things got out of control, the Headmaster raised his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Professor Sprout has managed to procure some Mandrakes, and I'm sure Severus would be more than able to make the potion needed to cure Mrs. Norris.", he said, nodding at Snape, who nodded back. Dumbledore looked at the Second-Years. "Is there anything you can tell me?", he asked. Harry noticed his friends were looking at everything in the room, except the Headmaster and himself.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered, shaking his head. Dumbledore kept his eyes on him for a few seconds.

"Very well. You may go.", he told them.

As they walked to their Common Room, Harry was aware that his friends were looking at him, but nobody seemed brave enough to ask him the question he knew they wanted to ask. Before they went through the Fat Lady portrait, he stopped and took a deep breath.

"I don't know why I can hear that voice, I don't know what it is and I don't know what it means.", he said.

"Whatever is going on, Harry, we're with you.", Neville replied. The others nodded.


	9. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

After the Mrs. Norris incident, nobody talked about anything else. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron had noticed Ginny had been very affected by it and had tried to cheer her up, but it hadn't worked.

"That cat was a menace, Ginny, seriously. You should be glad you never got to meet her.", Ron said. His sister's lips trembled and he rolled his eyes. "Look, she'll be back and Dumbledore will find out who did that to her, so stop worrying about it."

"Ron!", Hermione huffed. "Ginny, I know this was scary, but I'm sure whoever did this will be punished and it will never happen again.", she added with a soothing tone. Harry nodded, but he noticed Ginny was still very pale.

"I just... I really like cats.", she said in a tiny voice.

Harry had no idea how to cheer Ginny up and he was shocked when he realised that Hermione was also acting differently since the attack. Whenever they had some free time, she'd tell them she had to go to the library and not come back after hours.

"There's only one thing to be done.", Hermione muttered as they entered their History of Magic classroom. Harry was starting to worry about his friend.

"What are you talking about?", he asked.

"I need to know.", was all she said.

"Nev.", Harry whispered. "I think Hermione's gone crazy."

"She was always crazy, mate.", Ron replied with a chuckle. Harry and Neville shook their heads at him. Still wondering what could possibly be bothering Hermione so much, Harry opened his book and started reading the chapter Ernie had planned on teaching them that day. He had just opened Bathilda Bagshot's chapter on the Wizard's Council when he heard Hermione asking Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets. He wasn't happy about being asked about what he called a myth, and Harry was sure he wasn't happy about being interrupted either, but the class ended up convincing him to tell them what he knew.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, the precise date is uncertain, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much. But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

"So Slytherin was a loony git who thought he was better than others. No wonder Malfoy is in his House.", Harry muttered before he could stop himself. He saw Ron nodding in agreement, but Neville shot him a curious look.

"That wasn't really nice, Harry.", he said. Harry blushed.

"I know, I wasn't... I didn't mean it.", he whispered.

As they left the classroom, Harry and his friends couldn't stop talking about what Professor Binns had told them. Nobody could get over the fact that there could a monster walking around the castle and attacking anybody.

"Not anybody, just Muggle-Borns.", Hermione reminded them.

"Well, then it couldn't have been Slytherin's monster that attacked Mrs. Norris.", Parvati said. "Mrs. Norris looks like any other cat I've ever seen in the Wizarding world, so there wouldn't be a reason for it to attack her."

"Unless it had met her. That'd have been a good reason to attack her.", Dean chuckled. They had just gotten to the corridor where Mrs. Norris had been found and there was nobody around. Harry looked at his friends and took a deep breath.

"Let's take a look.", he suggested. They quickly started checking everything in the corridor. Harry was on the floor and was about to tell his friends about some scorch marks when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Look!", she was pointing at about twenty spiders that were trying to get through a small crack on the wall. "Have you ever seen spiders acting like this?", Hermione asked. Harry shook his head and noticed his friends doing the same.

"Ron?", he called, when he saw his friend standing as far as he could get, almost as if he were ready to bolt. "Are you all right?"

"I...", Ron sighed. "I don't... like... spiders.", he finally managed to say.

"We use them all the time in Potions.", Seamus reminded him.

"Those are dead.", he replied. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati giggled, while Dean and Seamus roared with laughter. Ron's face turned as red as his hair. "It's not funny! If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my… my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick. … You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…", but that had been the wrong to say.

"Aw, poor Ickle Ronniekins!", laughed Dean. "Do you want us to give you a new teddy bear for Christmas?", Harry couldn't help it and chuckled a little. He felt sorry for his friend, but the truth was that it had been a funny story. Shaking his head, he decided it would be better to get them back on track.

"I remember lots of water on the floor that night. Where do you think it came from?", Harry asked his friends.

"Ronniekins had probably wetted himself.", Seamus muttered.

"It was about here.", Ron said loudly, his face still red, pointing at a door. The others stopped laughing and looked at it. "Hermione, Parvati and Lavender should check it out, it's a girls' toilet. We'll wait here."

"Don't be stupid, this is the Moaning Myrtle's place.", Lavender ignored the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign, opened the door and waited for them to get in, but only Hermione and Parvati followed her. None of the boys moved.

"The what now?", Harry asked.

"Just get inside before anyone sees you, come on!", Parvati exclaimed. Sharing a curious look with his male friends, Harry shrugged and walked in. As he did, he saw who could only be Moaning Myrtle, floating and staring at them, obviously not happy about all the noise they had been making.

"Hello, Myrtle. How are you?", Hermione said. Myrtle glared at her and then at the boys.

"This is a _girls_' bathroom. _They_'re not girls."

"I'm sorry about that.", Neville quickly replied.

"I'm not, I like being a boy.", Dean added.

"That's not what I meant.", Harry's best friend whispered, blushing.

"We're sorry to disturb you, Myrtle, we were just wondering if you've seen anything. A cat was attacked outside of your bathroom on Halloween.", Harry said. Myrtle sobbed.

"I wasn't paying attention. Peeves upset me so much at Nick's Deathday Party that I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that…"

"You're already dead?", Ron offered. Myrtle sobbed again, this time louder, and dived into the toilet, sending water all over them.

"Well, she was quite in a good mood today.", Lavander muttered. Hermione and Parvati nodded, but Harry and the other boys looked confused. Still, they followed the girls as they left the bathroom.

"RON!", a voice shouted. "That's a _girls_' bathroom! And, really, why are you here after what happened on Halloween? Don't you care what people might think?"

"Sod off, Percy, we didn't do anything wrong.", Ron huffed. But his older brother wasn't letting them go.

"That's what I told Ginny, but she's still very upset and she won't stop crying.", Percy said.

"You don't care about Ginny, you're just worried that you won't get to be Head Boy if I get into trouble.", Ron rolled his eyes.

"Five points from Gryffindor!", Harry and the others groaned. Percy glared at them. "Be glad it's not more, if a Professor had seen all of you coming out of a bathroom together, it'd have been a lot worse. And this'd better not happen again, Ron, or I'll write to Mum!"

* * *

"Your brother is such a pain in the arse.", Seamus muttered when they got to McGonagall's classroom for their study group.

"Why?", Mandy asked. Harry and the other Gryffindors quickly told the others what had happened after their History of Magic class.

"I still don't understand what you all were doing there that night.", Zacharias said. Harry shared a look with his Housemates. The fact that he could hear a voice that nobody else could had been kept a secret. He shook his head. They were his friends. Even Theodore, Daphne and Tracey.

"I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anybody else.", Harry whispered. The others nodded. Once he was done telling them what had happened, he gave them some time to digest the information.

"Well, mate. I always knew you were a little insane.", Blaise said, with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "The real question here is: who could possibly be the Heir?"

"You're not seriously asking this, are you?", Ron asked. "Come on!"

"I think what Ron is trying to say is that your friend Malfoy definitely meets the criteria here.", Lisa calmly stated. The Slytherins shook their heads.

"Draco likes to talk big, but he's definitely not the Heir of Slytherin.", Blaise declared. "I've known him my whole life, trust me. If it'll make you feel any better, I promise I'll keep an eye on him for next few weeks."

"Well, if it's not him, then... Who is it?", Neville asked. Nobody said anything.

* * *

Harry was still thinking about all the practices and Oliver's tactics for the first Quidditch match of the season when he heard Lockhart asking him to help him re-enact a passage of one of his books. Since the disaster with the pixies, Defence Against The Dark Arts classes had been nothing more than their professor reading his books for them. With a sigh, Harry thought that at least his friends now all agreed with him that Lockhart was a fraud.

"Now, Harry, today we'll be re-enacting my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf!", he exclaimed. "Come over here and give us your best howl so I can pounce, slam you on the floor and hold you down with one hand! Exactly like I did with that nasty werewolf", and he grinned, showing all his teeth.

Harry stopped walking. He had already gotten up and started making his way to the front of the class, but he knew he could never be part of a scene like that, even though he was sure it wasn't true. Feeling his cheeks getting red, Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I can't do that.", he said, going back to his chair.

"Excuse me?", he asked, Lockhart asked, still grinning. "Don't be shy, Harry, and don't worry! I won't actually _slam_ you on the floor!", he laughed. But Harry didn't move.

"No. I'm not doing this.", he stated. That finally made Lockhart stop smiling.

"Well. I must admit I'm a little disappointed, Harry. Five points from Gryffindor and I shall write a letter to your parents about your behaviour.", but all he got from the twelve-year-old was a shrug. Harry knew that, as soon as he told his parents why he had refused to be part of the little scene with Lockhart, they would be on his side.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day, he stayed on his bed for a few minutes just looking at the ceiling. He was about to play his first match of Quidditch for Gryffindor and that made him both nervous and excited. It was much more than just a match, it was also the first match of the season, and they'd be playing against their biggest rivals: the Slytherins.

Harry was surprised at how many people wished him luck. He was expecting it from his Housemates, but everyone from his study group, including the Slytherins, gave him at least two thumbs up during breakfast, and Cho, Marietta, Roger and Cedric had gone to the Gryffindor table to say they'd be rooting for him. Harry saw McGonagall nodding at him with tears in her eyes, but he quickly looked away. The thought of his Transfiguration professor getting emotional over the fact that people from other Houses were supporting him was slightly uncomfortable.

As Oliver gave his team a speech in the locker rooms, Harry started getting more and more nervous. It didn't help that everybody in there was serious, especially the twins, and it got even worse when the captain looked at Harry and finished his speech.

"This is it. We have to show them our new team is better than last year's and that will only happen if you get the Snitch, Harry. So you do that or you die trying, do you understand me?", Oliver said. Harry gulped and nodded.

They went to the pitch and all that could be heard was all Hogwarts students shouting, cheering and booing. Harry felt absolutely overwhelmed. Still, he rose as his team did, but he went higher than the others. Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, was glaring at Harry, but he wasn't close to him.

Harry heard Madam Hooch's whistle and he watched his teammates as the match started. However, he soon had to move because a Bludger was going to where he was at full speed. He managed to avoid it, but he had felt it touching his hair.

"Sorry, Harry, didn't see that!", George shouted. Harry turned to him and saw the twin hitting the Bludger with his club, sending it toward a Slytherin. Halfway through, though, it changed its direction, going straight to Harry once again.

Soon, both Fred and George were following Harry, hitting the Bludger as strong as they could, but it kept going back to him. To make matters worse, it had started raining, and all Harry could see was water, Fred and George. They did their best to keep Harry alive and signal to Oliver they needed time out.

"What's going on?", their captain asked as soon as they were all on the ground. "Fred, George, where were you when...?"

"Someone's fixed the other Bludger, it won't leave Harry alone!", George angrily interrupted him.

"But how could that had happened? They've been locked in..."

"Listen, it doesn't matter.", Harry said, watching Madam Hooch. He knew their time was almost done. "Fred, George, go back to the rest of the team, I'll deal with that Bludger."

"No way, don't be stupid. That thing is going to kill you.", Fred replied. But Oliver was nodding at Harry.

"Oliver, no, this is insane!", Alicia shouted. "Let's ask for an inquiry..."

"No. We'll have to forfeit and we're not losing to Slytherin today!", Harry exclaimed. He knew he was being reckless and stubborn, but he refused to let whoever had tampered with the Bludger make him give up on his first match. "Oliver, tell them to leave me alone! I can handle it!"

"This is all your fault!", George snapped at their captain.

"Yeah, what the hell was that, 'get the Snitch or die trying'?", Fred roared. Madam Hooch signalled to them it was time to resume the match.

"You heard him.", Oliver said. "Fred, George, leave Harry alone.", Angelina yelled in frustration and Katie slapped Oliver's arm, but they all went back to the air as they heard Madam Hooch's whistle. Harry heard the Bludger behind him and he started moving as fast as he could.

Just as he had finished a rather stupid twirl midair, Harry saw the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker wasn't close to it, but he wasn't far either. Harry knew he'd have to go toward it without drawing too much attention to himself.

WHAM.

Harry had stayed too long at the same place and the Bludger had finally hit him. It had smashed into his knee and Harry knew that his leg was broken. Feeling nothing but pain and the rain, he shook his head and threw caution into the wind. He could hear the Bludger coming back for more and the Slytherin Seeker was looking somewhere else, so Harry went as fast as he could toward the Snitch.

Higgs had noticed what Harry was doing a few seconds later, but it was too late, he had already gotten it and the match was over. As Harry felt the Snitch in his hand, he smiled and, again, felt the Bludger hitting him. This time, it had gone straight to Harry's shoulder, knocking him from behind.

When he woke up, Harry knew he was outside. He could still feel the rain on his face. As he opened his eyes, he saw many people around him, and one of them was, of course, Gilderoy Lockhart himself.

"No, no. Not you.", Harry groaned. But his professor just chuckled.

"Poor thing is hallucinating!", Lockhart announced, a little too cheerfully. "Don't worry, Harry, I'm not mad at you because of yesterday! I'm just here to help you!", and, before Harry could tell him he wanted to go to the Hospital Wing, Lockhart had taken his wand out and was pointing it at Harry's leg. "It's a simple charm, really, just stand back, everyone!"

"Great capture, Harry!", Oliver shouted, grinning. "Seriously, you couldn't have started your Quidditch career at Hogwarts in a better way."

"I beg to differ.", Harry groaned. But that was all he could say because, in a second, Lockhart had done his charm. Suddenly, the pain on his leg had disappeared. Harry also noticed he couldn't feel his leg at all. Feeling nothing but dread and a terrible pain on his shoulder, he looked down and gasped. It seemed like there was nothing underneath his uniform. Harry tried moving his leg, but soon realised what had happened. Lockhart had removed his bones.

"Motherf...", he started to say, but passed out before he could finish it.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for adding so much of Binn's speech, I just didn't know what to cut from it. Anyway, I made the chapter longer than the others to compensate, so I hope you're enjoying this so far! Let me know what you think!


	10. Hospital Wing

**Hospital Wing**

When Harry woke up, he found himself at the Hospital Wing. Looking around, he noticed Neville, Hermione, Seamus and Parvati at the door, talking to each other. He couldn't see Madam Pomfrey, but he heard her voice coming from somewhere close to where he was, probably talking to herself.

"Hey.", he tried to say, but his voice was hoarse. Thankfully, it was enough to get his friends' attention.

"Harry.", Neville ran to his side. "We were waiting for you to wake up. Madam Pomfrey said you might need some help to change clothes.", he explained. Harry looked at the girls suspiciously, making them all laugh.

"Don't worry, Harry. Hermione and I are here just to check if you'll be fine, we don't really want to see your underwear.", Parvati winked, just as Madam Pomfrey walked in the room.

"Ah, good, you're up. Come on, now, this won't be pleasant.", she said, clearly angry. "Honestly, I don't know what he was thinking, trying to fix your bones, some professors are just...", she trailed off. Harry found himself nodding. "Drink this.", Madam Pomfrey told him, giving him a glass.

"Merlin!", he shouted as soon as he gulped it down. "This is awful!"

"Regrowing bones is a nasty business, Mr. Potter.", she muttered. "Now, if your friends can help you into your pyjamas.", Neville and Seamus were on it, first putting a curtain around Harry's bed, while Hermione and Parvati waited. Once they were done, the girls joined them and started talking about the Bludger. It was obvious it had been fixed, but they couldn't think of anyone who would've done it. Harry was still fuming over the fact that no professor had done anything about it.

"I mean, they were right _there_! They were watching the match, they saw the Bludger and they just let it continue! Are they _blind_?", he exclaimed.

"Harry, there are many amazing things about Hogwarts, but... I don't think safety is one of them. Let's face it, after last year, I'm not surprised about this. We have to be careful.", Hermione said. The others simply nodded in agreement and he sighed.

* * *

Harry had been sleeping for a few hours when he woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp. He noticed his leg was feeling terrible and was about to groan in pain when someone sponged his forehead. Startled, he yelped and looked around.

"Dobby?", Harry asked.

"Harry Potter came back to school.", the House-Elf whispered. He looked upset. "Dobby tried to warn Harry Potter. Why didn't Harry Potter stay home when Dobby took away his things? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when his new suitcase attacked him?", and now the little creature looked beyond miserable.

"You had no right to take my clothes and books from my house and...", Harry gasped. "How do you know my suitcase attacked me?", he asked. Dobby's lips trembled and that was all the confirmation Harry needed. "Why would you do that?", he roared.

"Harry Potter must go home!", the House-Elf shrieked. "Doesn't he understand how dangerous it is for him to be here? Dobby thought that his Bludger would be enough to make..."

"Your Bludger?", Harry punched his mattress in anger. "Why are you trying to kill me?", he shouted.

"Not kill you, sir! Dobby would never hurt Harry Potter!", Dobby said. "Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home! Dobby is trying to help Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good job, Dobby.", Harry muttered. "If you keep trying to help me, I'll end up dead. Do you even have a reason to help me or is this just a big joke to you?"

"Harry Potter doesn't understand what he did last year.", the tiny creature whispered. "Dobby heard it all from his masters. How He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named almost rose back. How he almost got the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter stopped him. Harry Potter didn't let him come back and be immortal.", Dobby looked down. "Life was terrible, more than now, when The Dark Lord was at the height of his powers. And thanks to Harry Potter, he didn't come back.", and the House-Elf looked at Harry with so much admiration that the boy felt uncomfortable. "And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more…"

Dobby stopped talking and took Harry's water jug. Before he could do anything, the House-Elf was already hitting himself on the head. Harry was about to stop him when Dobby put the jug down and went back to Harry's bed.

"So there _is_ a Chamber of Secrets?", Harry whispered. He had suspected there was, of course, but it was good to have it confirmed. "And it's been opened _before_…", he said to himself, deliberating over this new information. Then, he looked at the House-Elf. "But, Dobby… I'm not Muggle-Born. I'm not in danger. Why do you think you have to protect me?"

"Please, Harry Potter, do not ask more of poor Dobby.", he whimpered. Then, he froze. "Dobby must go.", he whispered, and he was gone. One second later, Harry heard footsteps.

"Harry? Who are you talking to?", a voice asked.

"Ginny?", he was startled. "What are you doing here? It's late.", Harry saw the girl approaching his bed. She seemed tired. She also looked much paler and thinner than when they first met. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No. I just…", but she just shook her head. "Maybe I _am_ a little sick.", Ginny admitted. "I don't really remember getting out of the Common Room.", she whispered.

"Maybe you should lie down on a bed and wait here until Madam Pomfrey wakes up.", he suggested.

"I don't think that's necessary.", she replied. "I think I'm just a little overwhelmed by all the classes.", Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Say, has Colin been around?"

"Colin?", Harry asked. "Uh, no. Why would've been here? Was he feeling sick too?"

"No.", Ginny answered. She sighed. "Look, I know this will sound crazy, but… I almost remember him walking with me. It feels like a dream I had in a long time ago, but I remember that we were talking. And then I remember that he looked a little apprehensive, but I'm sure he went to his room and came back with his camera. I _think_ we left the Common Room together."

"Ginny, you really don't sound well.", Harry gently said. She looked at him and he was surprised to see that she was scared.

"Harry.", she whimpered. "I have the feeling something bad happened. But I can't remember anything.", he put his arm over her shoulder and was going to hug his friend, but they heard footsteps. Before Harry could blink, Ginny was already hiding underneath his bed. "Don't tell anyone I'm here, please. I don't want people to think I'm crazy.", she whispered. He nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

Harry pretended he was sleeping, but he soon realised that if anyone looked at his bed, they'd see he was wearing his glasses. Fortunately, nobody even thought of checking if he was awake. Harry noticed Dumbledore first, and he was carrying something. It looked like a statue, he thought, and then he saw McGonagall carrying the other part of it. They put the statue on a bed.

"Get Madam Pomfrey.", Dumbledore whispered. McGonagall came back with Madam Pomfrey in a minute.

"What happened?", she asked him, looking at the statue.

"Another attack.", the Headmaster replied. "Minerva found him on the stairs.", _Attack? Him? Who's 'him'?_, Harry thought, feeling desperate. Not able to just stay still anymore, Harry slowly raised himself a little so he could get a look on who had been attacked.

Colin.

_NO!_, his mind shouted. What did that mean? Had it attacked Ginny too? Was that why she couldn't remember what exactly had happened? Harry suddenly felt even more worried about his friend.

"Petrified?", Madam Pomfrey whispered.

"Yes.", replied Professor McGonagall. She stuttered another sentence, clearly still shocked about the whole incident. Dumbledore, however, took the camera from Colin. "You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?", but the Headmaster simply opened it, without saying a word.

"Good gracious!", exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry felt the smell of burnt plastic and it almost made him sick. "Melted... All melted…", she sounded intrigued by it.

"What does this _mean,_ Albus?", Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again.", Dumbledore answered.

"But, Albus… surely… _who_?", Harry knew his Transfiguration professor was feeling as scared as he was.

"The question is not _who_." said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, _how…_"

* * *

The three adults quickly blocked Colin's bed with high curtains and agreed to talk more about it with the rest of the staff in the morning. Harry waited for them to leave before he rose himself again.

"Ginny?", he whispered. He saw his friend slowly standing up. She was crying. "Oh, Ginny, it's all right. Really. They'll use the potion once the Mandrakes are ready and Colin will be back.", he said, as soothingly as possible. But it only made her sob.

"Harry, I don't...", Ginny sobbed again. "I don't understand what's happening.", he took her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Ginny. We'll figure this out.", Harry muttered, already planning a long conversation with his friends. He was sure now that, whatever was petrifying people, had attacked Ginny too, and he had to prevent it from happening again. Who knew what could happen next time?


	11. Duelling Club

**Duelling Club**

Madam Pomfrey wasn't too happy about it, but she let Harry leave in the morning. His leg was stiff, so she gave him crutches, and soon he was out of the Hospital Wing, looking for his friends. Harry didn't have to look for too long, though, because soon Neville and Hermione had found him.

"Hey, mate!", Neville said, smiling. "We were just going to get you. How's your leg?"

"Not boneless anymore.", he chuckled.

"That's good.", Hermione replied. "Come on, the rest of the group is waiting for you. Something happened last night."

"I know.", Harry whispered darkly. "Colin, right?", he saw his two friends nodding. "There's more. I'll tell you all I know once we get to the classroom."

With Neville's help, Harry was able to get to McGonagall's classroom without falling down the stairs. Hermione had been restless the whole way, probably wondering what Harry had to tell them. When the other members of the study group saw Harry, they all smiled at him, but he could tell they were nervous.

"Morning.", Harry said. Not wanting to waste any time, he sat down and looked at his friends. "You've heard about Colin, right?", he asked. They all nodded. "Well, there's more to it. You see, last night I woke up and Dobby, the House-Elf was there. He told me the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before."

"_Before_?", Hermione repeated, clearly deep in thought. "If this has really happened, I bet we could find out more."

"Yes.", Mandy replied. "We just need to look through old Daily Prophets."

"More reading?", Ron groaned.

"Also, Dobby was the one who attacked me on the train and on the match. The suitcase and the Bludger were all his work.", Harry quickly said, before Ron and Hermione stared arguing again.

"Dobby...", Theodore muttered. "Isn't that Draco's elf?", he asked to Blaise.

"What?", Harry shouted. He hadn't been the only one.

"Blimey, I had completely forgotten about the Malfoy's elf!", Blaise exclaimed. "Yes, Dobby is their House-Elf.", he confirmed.

"Well, that's it, then. Malfoy is trying to kill Harry.", Leanne said.

"Draco wouldn't tell his House-Elf to kill someone.", Blaise replied.

"Why? Is that against the Death Eater's code?", Ernie asked, his voice full of sarcasm. Blaise and Theodore took their wands out of their pockets in a second.

"The hell?", Zacharias shouted at them.

"When Draco says something stupid about you, we stand up to him for you.", Theodore said. "But he's also our friend. So I won't let you talk about him like that."

"Draco is many things, trust me. But he's not a Death Eater. Nor a murderer.", Blaise added. Harry struggled a little to get up.

"Let's all take a deep breath here.", he stated. "I'm not saying Malfoy is trying to kill me. I don't believe that. Dobby seems to genuinely think that I'm in danger. And I'm not done yet telling you about last night."

"What more did he say?", Hannah asked. But Harry shook his head at her.

"Dobby didn't tell me anything else. He had to leave because we heard footsteps.", he sighed. "It was your sister, Ron."

"Ginny? What was she doing...? Harry! She's eleven!"

"What?", Harry asked, clearly confused. "Oh! No, I didn't mean that! Seriously, Ron, why would you even go there?"

"Well...", his friend was blushing. "Sorry. I just... Why would Ginny visit you in the middle of the night, you know?"

"That's the thing. She told me she couldn't really remember getting out of the Common Room. She said she very vaguely remembered talking to Colin, they left and then she realised she was by herself in a corridor.", Harry took a deep breath. "I think she was attacked too.", nobody said anything. Ron looked scared, and Harry knew he wasn't the only one.

"What do we do?", Megan asked, finally breaking the silence.

"We look for anything we can find about the Chamber of Secrets. And we keep an eye on Ginny.", Harry answered. Looking at his friends, he let out a bitter chuckle. "Nobody ever told me that coming to Hogwarts could be so stressful and dangerous."

* * *

A few days later, a piece of parchment had been pinned on the notice board. Harry was finally able to walk normally, without the crutches and without limping, so he quickly joined his friends and also read the sign.

"A Duelling Club?", he said to himself. "Well, at least all of us can duel a little.", he added to Hermione and Neville, who were next to him.

"Thanks to you.", Neville muttered. "Between Quirrel and Lockhart, you're the only one who's ever taught me anything useful.", Harry felt his cheeks get red.

"I really hope it's Flitwick who'll be teaching us.", Hermione quickly said, probably noticing Harry's embarrassment. "I've heard he was a duelling champion."

At night, Harry and his friends made their way to the Great Hall, eager to see what they'd learn. Almost all the students were there, everybody probably scared of what had been happening in the castle. Harry couldn't blame them. The fact that, so far, an animal and a person had been petrified was frightening. What kind of spell or creature could do that? Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the stage, just in time to see Lockhart. As he groaned, their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor introduced them to his assistant. Snape.

"This will be a disaster.", Harry said. The people around him nodded in agreement. As they watched, Lockhart and Snape bowed, raised their wands and, in a second, Snape had sent a Disarming Charm at Lockhart. Harry chuckled. "He's so useless."

After that, Snape and Lockhart told them to practice amongst themselves. They were putting some people into pairs, but Harry and his friends were faster than them and were already duelling. Five minutes later, Lockhart was pleased.

"Well done, everyone!", he shouted. "I see my classes have been very useful!", Harry rolled his eyes. "Now... Let's make this more interesting, shall we? Let's have a volunteer pair duel up here, on the stage!"

"I have an idea.", Snape said. "How about... Malfoy and Potter?", Harry gulped. He knew he could handle Malfoy, but his Potions professor had a strange look on his eyes. Still, he joined them. Snape was already whispering something in Malfoy's ear when Lockhart tried to tell Harry what he should do, but only managed to let his wand fall on the floor.

"Three!", Lockhart shouted. "Two!", and Malfoy raised his wand before Lockhart was done.

"_Serpensortia_!", Malfoy exclaimed. A long, black snake had come out of his wand. Harry watched it as it raised itself, thinking to himself how dangerous that was.

"Don't move, Potter.", Snape said. _The git thinks this is fun_, Harry thought. "I'll get rid of it."

"Allow me!", Lockhart interrupted him. Instead of making the snake vanish, he sent it up in the air. When the snake fell back on the floor, it hissed. It was clearly angry. Harry saw it turning to Justin and hissing again. The Hufflepuff boy took a few steps back, but that only made the snake move even faster toward him.

"Leave him alone!", Harry shouted at the snake, already raising his wand to attack the snake. But that wasn't necessary. The animal was slumped on the floor, looking at Harry, no hints of its anger left.

Snape quickly made the snake vanish and silently stared at Harry. The boy looked around and noticed everybody casting him curious glances. He was confused, of course. Harry knew that snakes didn't usually give up on attacking a person just because someone shouted at it.

"Harry. Come on.", a voice said in his ear. He looked at the person and saw it was Ron. He followed him and, when he looked back, he realised all of his friends were right behind him. Ron quickly found an empty room. "Why didn't you tell us you're a Parselmouth?"

"I'm not.", Harry replied.

"You are. It was creepy.", Neville muttered. Harry looked around. Everybody seemed scared.

"I've never spoken to a snake before.", he said. Then, he huffed. "Oh, great. Now the whole school is going to think I'm Slytherin's heir."

"You could be, you know. He lived about a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be his heir.", Hermione stated.

"I'm not, Hermione.", Harry told her. "I've never seen anything about my family being related to Slytherin.", he sighed. "Well, let's just be glad I stopped that snake from eating Justin's head off."

"Uh... Thanks?", Justin asked. "I mean... I know you'd never hurt me, but it was really creepy. I felt like you wanted it to attack me."

"But...", Harry started.

"I know, I saw it only stopped after you talked to it.", Justin interrupted him. "But it was still scary, you know?"

* * *

The next day, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Parvati, Seamus, Dean and Lavender were going to Hagrid's. It had been a few weeks since they had last seen the gamekeeper and they all missed him. As they walked along the corridors, they talked about last night.

"I just hope people don't start accusing me of attacking people.", Harry said.

"Don't worry, mate. We were all there, we saw what happened.", Neville replied. The others agreed with him. They had just entered a dark corridor when Neville tripped and fell.

"You'll never stop tripping on air, will you?", Dean laughed.

"Shut up, this time I really tripped on someth...", Neville started, but he didn't finish. The others quickly saw why. Justin was lying on the floor. Petrified.

"What's that?", Seamus asked, pointing at something that seemed to be floating.

"Merlin, is that... Nick?", Parvati muttered. Harry shook his head.

"This can't be happening.", he said. To make things worse, Peeves ran into them. One quick glance between Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and he shouted:

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTACK!"

As the corridor was filled with people, Harry thought they'd end up stepping on Justin. Thankfully, McGonagall managed to tell everyone to stop walking and talking. She asked Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra to take Justin to the Hospital Wing. Then, she conjured a large fan and asked Ernie to waft Nick there as well.

"Now, you.", McGonagall said as she looked at the Second-Year Gryffindors. "This way."

"We didn't do anything, Professor.", Harry quickly told her.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I must insist you come with me.", and they followed her.

* * *

AN: Many people have been asking me about "Prisoner of Azkaban". All I can say without spoiling it is that I have a plan... And, even though I'll call it "Prisoner of Azkaban", there'll be no prisoners from Azkaban on it, but I'm sure it'll be more interesting than this story so far... but maybe I just think that because "Chamber of Secrets" got a little dull after I've read it too much. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is: don't worry, it won't be like the original book, but it'll happen! And I hope you're enjoying this story!


	12. Bad News

**Bad News**

Harry and his friends followed Professor McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. As soon as they arrived, she told them to wait and left. They all exchanged worried looks. Would Dumbledore believe that they hadn't done anything? Harry knew the Headmaster wasn't an unreasonable man, but the odds weren't on their favour.

"I don't want to be expelled.", whispered Lavender. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"Dumbledore won't do that.", Ron snapped, but his face was very pale and Harry knew he was afraid of what would happen.

"We've done nothing wrong, so take a deep breath.", Harry told them. "Let's just stay calm and...", but a gagging sound interrupted him. Bewildered, Harry turned around and watched as a very ill-looking bird suddenly burst into flames.

"Is that a real phoenix?", Hermione asked, clearly awed by the creature. "Fascinating!"

"Ah, I see you've met Fawkes!", Dumbledore smiled at them as he entered his office. Harry and the others nodded. They watched as the Headmaster went to his chair and sat down. When he looked at them again, he was no longer smiling. "Another attack, then? A double attack."

"Professor, we didn't do anything.", Harry said. "We were going to visit Hagrid when we ran into Justin, you've got to believe us."

"I do, Harry.", Dumbledore replied simply.

"Oh. You do?", he asked, feeling both confused and relieved. The Headmaster nodded.

"Of course I do. I must ask you, though... Is there anything you'd like to tell me?", Neville quietly sobbed. Harry hadn't noticed his best friend had been crying, but he quickly put an arm around him. His friends shook their heads at Dumbledore, who sighed. "Very well. You may go."

Harry and his friends quickly left Dumbledore's office. As soon as they were in the corridor, he stopped walking and looked at the other Gryffindors. He knew they had to do something, and he felt that his friends were just waiting for him to say something.

"Lavender, Parvati, can you get the Ravenclaws? Meet us at Hagrid's.", he said. They nodded and left. "Dean, Seamus, Ron, will you get the Hufflepuffs?", the three boys also left. Harry turned to Neville and Hermione. "We're getting Blaise, Tracey, Daphne and Theo. Come on."

"Harry, do you think Justin will be fine?", Neville asked as they walked. He was still crying a little, Harry noticed.

"Don't worry, Nev. The Mandrake Restorative Draught will get Justin, Colin, Mrs. Norris and even Nick back.", he replied, patting his best friend's back. Hermione nodded and they didn't say anything else until they got to the Slytherin's Common Room. Harry started wondering how he'd get his friends when he saw Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, coming out of his Common Room.

"What are you three doing here?", he asked them, clearly curious.

"We need to talk to Zabini, Nott, Davis and Greengrass. Do you think you could get them for us, please? It's important.", Harry told him. The boy looked at them for a few seconds before nodding.

"Sure, Potter. Hold on a second."

"Thanks, Higgs.", Harry turned to Neville and Hermione as Terence went back inside. "We got lucky. I hope the others did too.", he said. Before they could reply, Terence was back with Blaise, Theodore, Tracy and Daphne.

"We've heard about Justin.", Blaise commented as soon as he saw them. Harry nodded.

"That's why we're here. We're meeting at Hagrid's.", he started walking, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Wait.", it was Terence. "Listen. I need a favour.", he said. Harry exchanged a quick look with his friends as he waited for him to continue. "My grades haven't been too good. My father told me that if I don't get at least an EE in my next Transfiguration essay, he's going to take my broom away and I won't be able to play Quidditch anymore.", Terence sighed. "Could you talk to some of the Fourth-Years you know? See if they'll let me join their study group? I would, but they don't like me much because I hang out with Marcus... I mean, Flint."

"Oh.", Harry said. "Sure. The Fourth-Years aren't meeting at McGonagall's room with us anymore, they're meeting at Flitwick's, but I can talk to them.", Terence nodded.

"Thanks, Potter.", and he quickly left.

"I'll never understand why Higgs is friends with Flint.", Daphne muttered as they made their way to Hagrid's hut.

"They are neighbours.", Theodore replied.

"How do you know that?", Harry asked.

"They live in Wiltshire.", Blaise said. Seeing the confused looks of the Gryffindors, he quickly added. "That's where the Malfoys live. But you're right.", he told Daphne. "They couldn't be more different. Terence is actually a nice guy.", Harry nodded at him before knocking on Hagrid's door. A minute later, the door opened.

"'Ey, you! I 'eard 'bou' Justin.", Hagrid muttered. He looked sad. "Are you all righ'?"

"We're fine, Hagrid, thanks." Harry replied. Hagrid nodded and let them in. As he made tea, the others arrived. Everybody was upset, but the Hufflepuffs seemed to be taking it the worst. Harry couldn't blame them.

"There ya go! Some tea to cheer ya up a little.", Hagrid said, handing them all cups. Harry had planned on talking to everybody, asking for ideas and theories, but he realised he wouldn't be able to do it that afternoon. They were all too devastated by what had happened to Justin. With a sigh, Harry stopped trying to be strong for his friends and quietly shed tears over the, even if temporary, loss of his friend.

* * *

Panic had taken over all students at Hogwarts after the double attack and everybody was counting the days for Christmas. Harry was happy that, once again, Hermione and Ron would be joining his family and Neville's family for the holidays. Ron was especially thrilled about it, since his parents were going to Egypt to visit Ron's oldest brother, Bill, and, even though he hadn't said anything, Harry guessed the Weasleys didn't have enough money to take all of their children.

"Harry!", Lily shouted as soon as she saw them getting off the train. Before Harry could blink, she was hugging him.

"Hi, Mum.", he said. When she let him go to hug Neville and greet Hermione and Ron, he saw his brother. "Hey, Matt."

"Hey.", Matthew replied, looking down.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked. He saw his brother opening his mouth to answer, but one look from Lily stopped him.

"Neville, your parents asked me to take you to our house for now.", she told him. Harry was puzzled. What was going on? He wanted to ask his mother where his father and his uncles were, but she had already Apparated with Neville and Matthew.

"Something's happened.", Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded. With a 'pop', Lily was back.

"Ron, Hermione.", she smiled at them. "I'll be back in a second, Harry.", she quickly added. As he waited, Harry's mind raced, going through a million terrible thoughts. When he saw his mother again, he took her hand. "I'll explain everything once we're home.", was all she said.

"What's going on?", Harry asked as soon he found himself in his living room. Lily took a deep breath, but it was Matthew who answered.

"It's bad, Harry.", he whispered. "Dad and Uncle Sirius went to the Soviet Union two weeks ago."

"It's Russia now, sweetheart.", Lily kindly reminded him. She turned to Harry. "Your father and Sirius had a mission in Russia. It's been a year now since the Soviet Union became Russia, but things are still a little chaotic there, so they were looking for some Wizards who have been taking advantage of the chaos."

"Taking advantage of it to do what?", Harry asked his mother.

"To kill Muggles.", she bluntly replied. He shuddered at her tone. "When they got there, they found a group of Dark Wizards. Sirius decided to attack them immediately, but they were too fast for him. Your godfather only managed to hit one person.", Lily paused. "His name was Broderick Bode. He was there on a mission of his own, and he was an Unspeakable. The Department of Mysteries wants Sirius to be sent to Azkaban for killing Bode."

"What?", Harry shouted. "They can't do that, it was a mistake!"

"Unfortunately, they can.", Lily quietly said. Harry saw there were tears in her eyes. "Your father and your godfather had been informed there was an Unspeakable infiltrated in that group, they were supposed to contact him before attacking them."

"What happens now?", Harry heard himself whispering, but he wasn't aware of even opening his mouth. Lily hugged him.

"Your father will be back for Christmas. The Ministry has decided that, while he failed to do what he had to do, Bode's death wasn't his fault. He has been fired, though. He's now training his substitute.", she sighed. Harry shook his head, not wanting to believe that.

"We're very sorry to hear that, Mrs Po... I mean, Lily.", Hermione said.

"Thank you, Hermione. I appreciate that.", Lily replied, smiling at the girl.

"Wait. What about Uncle Sirius?", Harry asked. His mother shuddered a little and took a deep breath.

"He's on the run.", she muttered. "But don't worry. We know he's fine.", she quickly added.

"This can't be happening.", Harry whispered.

"We can talk more about this later. I need to check on your Uncle Remus, last night was worse than usual for him.", Lily said. Harry nodded absently as his mother gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and Apparated.

"Come on, mate. Let's get something to eat.", Neville suggested, clearly worried.

"Good idea, I'm starving.", Ron nodded.

"Aren't you always?", Matthew asked, chuckling a little.

"Shut it, Potter Jr.", Harry shook his head, not wanting to be around playful banter at the moment.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen later, I'm going to take a nap now.", he said. When Harry arrived in his bedroom, he realised he had been followed. He turned around. "Hermione."

"I'm sorry about your dad and your uncle, Harry.", she whispered, giving him a hug.

"Thanks.", he muttered, letting her go. "Honestly, I'm not sure I want to think about that, at least not now.", Harry said. Hermione nodded, understanding what he was asking.

"We can talk about something else, if you want to.", she quickly suggested.

"Please. Anything."

"Well, there is this thing I've been thinking about.", Hermione said. "Seamus mentioned something yesterday."

"What was it?", Harry asked, curious.

"He was reading on Runespoors, those snakes with three heads, you know?", she paused. Harry nodded, even though he couldn't remember ever hearing about it. "Right, well... He made a joke that it'd be interesting to put you next to one, because you'd be able to talk to the three heads."

"Don't tell me you're planning on making that happen, Hermione.", Harry jokingly pleaded. She chuckled.

"No, of course not. They're very dangerous, I would never willingly put you next to anything that could harm you.", Hermione said, blushing a little to Harry's surprise. "Anyway, the voice you've been hearing? What if it's a type of snake?", she suggested. Harry stared at her for a few seconds, digesting that information.

"Hermione, that's brilliant!", he finally exclaimed. "It means I'm not crazy!", he laughed a little, relieved. Hermione was also laughing.

"I wouldn't say you're completely sane, though.", she teased him. Harry chuckled at that.

"Touché, Hermione.", he said. "Come on, let's tell Nev and Ron about this.", he added, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the kitchen, trying to seem normal, but still wondering about his godfather.

* * *

AN: Since there's no Polyjuice Potion plot here, I've decided to add a different plot to this story... I hope you enjoy where this new development takes Harry! Next chapter we have Christmas, New Year and, possibly, more! Let me know what you think about this fic so far!


	13. The Holidays

**The Holidays**

Harry and Hermione soon realised that talking to Neville and Ron without Matthew trying to overhear their conversation wasn't an easy task. They ended up staying in the kitchen until Lily came back from seeing Remus. As soon as she Apparated home, she called Neville for a private conversation. As Harry saw his best friend going to the living room with his mother, he turned to Matthew.

"What else has happened? Why aren't Neville's parents here?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing bad.", his brother replied. "Ever since the Prince and the Princess announced they were getting divorced, Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom have been assigned to the Princess, for her protection, you know?"

"I see. That's good.", Harry commented. With a sigh, he thought of his father and his godfather. "How's Dad?"

"I haven't seen him yet.", Matthew whispered. "From what I've heard, he's still in the Soviet... I mean, Russia. He's training two Aurors to continue the mission. I think their names are... Savage? And... Proudfoot."

"Proudfoot.", Harry repeated. "Poor Dad.", he added.

"I know.", was all that he said before Lily and Neville were back in the kitchen.

"So, how about we get some dinner?", Harry's mother asked.

"That'd be brilliant, I'm starving!", Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you've just eaten a sandwich.", Hermione reminded him. He shrugged, but his ears went red. Lily laughed.

"Well, Ron, I'm starving too! And don't tell anybody, but... I _may_ have had two or three different ice creams from Florean's before you arrived.", she said, with a wink.

"Mum, it was our little secret!", Matthew complained, but Harry saw his brother was smiling.

"I guess this means you need to take us all there.", he commented. His mother jokingly rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I guess you have a point. Dinner at Diagon Alley?", she asked them. They all smiled at her. "Let's go, then!"

* * *

After dinner, Harry convinced his mother to let him, Neville, Hermione and Ron go to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream. Since Lily and Matthew had gone already, they went to Madam Malkin's, because Matthew needed new robes. Once Harry's mother and brother were gone, he quickly told Neville and Ron about Hermione's theory.

"Blimey, what kind of snake can petrify people? And animals? _And_ ghosts?", Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"We should ask Seamus. He might know.", Neville suggested. Hermione nodded.

"If he doesn't, we can always ask Hagrid.", Harry said.

* * *

Christmas ended up being a quiet day. Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom had managed to take the day off, which made Neville very happy. He had decided to stay at Harry's instead of staying with his grandmother, since his parents wouldn't be home during the holidays. Augusta Longbottom wasn't amused, but the boy had insisted. Harry was glad that he had done so, it was good to have his best friend with him.

"Dad!", Neville shouted, running to hug his father when Frank Apparated at the Potters' living room in the morning.

"So good to see you, Nev!", he exclaimed. Harry smiled at that.

"Where's Mum?", Neville asked.

"She's just taking a shower, but we'll spend the whole day together." Frank Longbottom said. "Lily, thank you so much.", he told Harry's mother.

"It's our pleasure to have Neville with us.", she replied, smiling. "Now, you'd better be back for dinner!", Frank laughed.

"Yes, ma'am!", he chuckled before he Apparated with Neville.

"Is Dad coming home?", Harry asked. Lily nodded.

"He will be here soon, sweetheart.", she gave him a hug. "I know this isn't the Christmas you were hoping for, but try to enjoy your day. Your godfather wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable.", Lily said. A 'pop' was heard and Harry let go of his mother.

"Hey, cub!", Remus exclaimed with a smile.

"Uncle Remus!", Harry hugged him. "I've missed you!"

"Same here, Harry.", he said softly. "Oh, Hermione, Ron! Good to see you again!"

"Hello, Mr. Lupin.", Hermione offered him a smile. Remus laughed.

"Oh, please, Mr. Lupin was my father. I'm still good, ol' Remus.", he winked at her. "Ron, I'm ready for that chess match you owe me.", Remus said. Ron got up instantly.

"I'll take my set!", and he ran to his bedroom. Harry chuckled.

"How are you, Matt?", Remus asked, hugging the youngest Potter.

"Missing Dad.", Harry's brother muttered.

"I know. I miss him too.", he whispered. Harry looked down, feeling upset. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be here soon, Harry.", he heard Hermione's voice. He smiled a little.

"Thanks.", Harry said. Before he could say anything else, James Potter Apparated right in front of them. "Dad!", Harry and Matthew shouted together and tackled him at the same time.

"Merlin!", James laughed. "I've missed you two!", Harry realised there were tears coming out of his own eyes, but he didn't care. He was too happy to finally see his father.

"Harry, Matthew, get off your father! I want to hug him too, you know?", Lily chuckled. As soon as Harry, Matthew and James got up, Lily threw herself at her husband, hugging him. "I love you so much.", Harry heard his mother say.

"I love you too, Lils.", James whispered. He let go of her and saw Remus. "Moony!", and he hugged his friend. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't be stupid, James, there was no way you could've been there. Have your heard from Padfoot?", Remus asked.

"I got a letter from his yesterday. Apparently, he's in France.", James answered with a sigh. Then, he turned to Hermione and Ron, who had come back with his chess set. "Hello!", he gave them a big smile.

"Ah, Ron, I see you're ready for our match!", Remus said. "Come on, then."

"I want to watch it!", Matthew shouted, following them.

"Well, I'll go now, have a bath and rest a little.", James commented.

"I'll join you.", Lily quickly said. James wiggled his eyebrows at his wife and Harry blushed as his parents left together.

"They're very subtle, aren't they?", he asked Hermione. She was also blushing, but she laughed lightly.

"I believe it could be worse.", she chuckled. Harry nodded.

"True. At least they always use the Silencing Charm.", he joked and they both laughed together. "Do you want to go to our library? Maybe we can find something on the snake or the Chamber.", he suggested. Hermione nodded.

"That's a good idea, Harry.", she said.

"How are your parents?", Harry asked her as they walked side by side.

"They're great, thank you.", Hermione answered with a smile. "I miss them, though.", she quietly added. Harry put an arm around her.

"Being at Hogwarts for so many months can be hard.", he said. She sighed and, to Harry's horror, started crying. "Hermione..."

"I'm sorry.", she said, looking away from him and trying to control her tears. "I think I'm just a little scared. I'm Muggle-Born, Harry, what if the Slytherin monster kills me before I see my parents again?", she sobbed.

"I won't let anything hurt you, I promise.", Harry hugged her. "You're one of my best friends, Hermione. And you're the best in our year, by far. Between the two of us, I'm sure we can keep you safe.", he offered her a tiny smile as he let her go.

"Thank you, Harry.", Hermione hugged him again. "I've done so many things that I'd never have done in those past few months.", she chuckled a little. "Breaking rules, stopping Dark Wizards, overhearing other people's conversations.", Harry laughed lightly at that.

"Yes, I'm sorry for corrupting you.", he said, still holding her. He felt Hermione shaking her head.

"I'm not.", she replied. She stopped hugging him and looked at his eyes. "Harry, I've never had a friend before. The children at school... They've never liked me.", she sighed. "When I went to Hogwarts, I was afraid my personality would drive everyone away, and I wasn't completely wrong. But Neville was nice to me. And then you stood up for the two of us. It made the others stop mocking me and now I have many amazing friends.", Hermione smiled. "I'll forever be grateful for what you and Nev have done. Being friends with you is worth every... '_wrong_' thing we've done... And possibly will do.", she added with a chuckle. Harry laughed.

"Well, I'm happy to know I have your permission to keep on convincing you to break the rules.", he joked, putting an arm around her and walking to the Potters' library.

"Don't push it, Potter.", she nudged him in the ribs. "I'm only giving you permission for that if the goal is to save the world."

"I'll try to remember that.", Harry chuckled. "Here we are.", he added as they entered the room. "If I'm not mistaken, we have old Daily Prophets somewhere around here."

"Harry, we've been doing that at Hogwarts for weeks now. We need to find out _when_ it happened, otherwise we'll just waste our time.", Hermione said. Harry sighed.

"I know. But I don't know how we could possibly find out when the Chamber was opened before.", he replied, shaking his head.

"The Chamber of Secrets?", a voice asked. Harry and Hermione turned quickly to the door.

"Matthew! You scared us.", Harry muttered. His brother shrugged. "Wait. How do _you_ know about the Chamber?", he eyed Matthew suspiciously.

"I've heard Mum and Uncle Remus talking about it last week.", he answered. "Two boys, a cat and a ghost were petrified, right?", Harry and Hermione nodded. "Well, apparently, it happened fifty years ago. They caught the responsible for the attacks, but a girl was killed.", Matthew said.

"Killed?", Harry repeated. He heard Hermione gasping quietly next to him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Who was the responsible for the attacks, Matt? And what happened to them?"

"No idea.", Matthew shrugged. "That's all I heard."

"Well, fifty years ago.", Harry said. "That's something. Right, I think we only need to check the front page. I mean, a murder at Hogwarts, that's pretty big.", Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry started looking for the Daily Prophets and, after a few minutes, he found them. "Here. 1942.", he told them. "Matt, you check from January to April. I'll take from May to August. Hermione..."

"From September to December.", she completed his sentence. The three of them sat down and began going through the old newspapers. They found a couple of headlines about mysterious attacks at Hogwarts, but nothing about a death.

"What now?", Matthew asked, clearly exhausted.

"We go on.", Harry answered. "Clearly, the attacks began in 1942, so we're on the right track.", he said, already taking the Daily Prophets from 1943.

"Fine.", Harry's brother huffed. They once again sat down and started checking their editions.

"Here!", Harry shouted soon. "Look, Matt, three days before your birthday. On May, the 6th, Myrtle Henderson was found dead in a bathroom."

"Myrtle? _Moaning_ Myrtle?", Hermione said. Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Merlin, it must be her!", he exclaimed.

"Who is Moaning Myrtle?", Matthew asked.

"It's a ghost that haunts a girls' bathroom.", Hermione answered him.

"No.", Harry whispered. "It can't be."

"What? What is it, Harry?", she got up and went to where he was. He looked at her.

"It was Hagrid, Hermione.", he told her. Harry showed her the Daily Prophet from May, the 9th. "It says that Rubeus Hagrid was expelled here.", he pointed to her. She shook her head. "It can't be a coincidence, you know that."

"It must've been a mistake. Hagrid would never hurt anybody.", she said. Harry nodded.

"But he was still expelled.", he muttered.

"Dumbledore.", Hermione whispered.

"Right. He must've known Hagrid hadn't done it."

"So he kept him at Hogwarts."

"And that's why he wasn't sent to Azkaban."

"Blimey, you two are scary, with the whole finishing each other's sentence thing.", Matthew commented.

"Shut up, Matt. This is serious.", Harry snapped. His brother flipped him off, making Harry roll his eyes, before he shook his head. "Hermione, this doesn't help us.", he finally said.

"How could you even say that, Harry?", she asked, clearly bewildered.

"We know Hagrid wouldn't have done this.", he sighed.

"Yes, but when we go back to Hogwarts, we can talk to Myrtle.", she suggested.

"Your girlfriend has a point.", Matthew said.

"She's not my... You know what, you're not worth it, Matt.", Harry huffed. His brother chuckled.

"All right, sorry!", he offered. "But I mean it, Hermione does have a point. Between what you can get from this Myrtle ghost and what I can find out from Mum, Dad and Uncle Remus, we might find out who _really_ did it."

"Sounds like a plan.", Harry said.

* * *

Harry had just finished getting ready for the Christmas dinner when he heard the bell ringing. With a smile, he opened his bedroom door and ran down the stairs. He winked at his mother, who winked back before letting their guests enter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm so glad that you were able to come in such a short notice!", Lily greeted them. Hermione shrieked when she heard Harry's mother's voice and ran from the kitchen to the living room in a second.

"Mum! Dad!", she shouted as she hugged them both.

"That was really nice of you, Harry.", James whispered in his son's ear. Harry shrugged.

"It was nothing.", he said. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her, waved at her parents and joined his brother, Ron, Remus, Neville and Neville's parents in the kitchen.

"I take it that Hermione liked her surprise.", Neville chuckled. "I don't blame her, I knew my Dad was coming this morning and I still couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him.", he added seriously.

"Same here.", Harry replied with a nod. "How was your day?", he asked his best friend.

"It was awesome!", Neville exclaimed. "We had a lovely lunch with Gran. She was actually nice to me, can you believe that?", Harry laughed a little at that. "I know, right? And then we went to London. It was really fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.", Frank said, hugging his son. Alice quickly joined them.

"It was definitely one of the best days I've had in months.", she added. Harry smiled.

"Who knew you were so sappy, cub?", Remus whispered to him.

"I'm not.", he muttered. He looked around and was thankful that neither Ron nor Matthew had heard what Remus had said.

"Right, keep telling yourself that.", the werewolf chuckled. "I think everything is ready!", he announced. They all started taking the food to the dining room.

* * *

The Christmas dinner was pleasant. The Longbottoms, the Grangers and the Potters were happy to be together. Harry missed his godfather and he knew he wasn't the only one, but he tried his best to do what his mother had told him to do. After dinner, Hermione had hugged him and thanked him for what felt like hours for inviting her parents.

"Hermione, it was nothing, really.", he said, smiling. "Besides, they're coming over for New Year's too, and my Mum is the one who invited them.", Harry added.

"Yes, but I think I needed to see them today. Thank you, Harry.", Hermione replied, hugging him once more. He chuckled.

"Don't mention it, Hermione.", he turned to Ron and Neville. "We need to talk to you two later. Hermione, Matthew and I found out something today. Meet me in my room when my parents go to their room.", he whispered. They nodded.

"All right, I think it's time for us to leave.", Hermione's mother announced. She hugged her daughter for a whole minute and Harry wondered if it was a family thing. "Lily, we can't wait for the New Year's party.", she added. "Come on, Gregory, we have to work tomorrow."

"Yes, Melissa, dear.", Mr. Granger said, also hugging Hermione. "Thank you for tonight.", he told the others. "Good night!"

"We should go too, Alice.", Frank muttered. His wife nodded and they both hugged Neville.

"We'll see you again on New Year's, son.", she whispered.

* * *

Harry waited in his bedroom, feeling restless. He couldn't wait to tell Neville and Ron about what they had found out. He heard his parents walking together to their bedroom and, a few minutes later, he heard some footsteps. He opened his door a little and Matthew was the first to enter.

"Hey.", they whispered together. Ron soon joined them, followed by Hermione and Neville.

"What did you have to tell us?", Neville asked quietly.

"The Chamber was opened fifty years ago.", Harry replied. "And a girl died. It was Myrtle, the bathroom ghost.", he told them.

"Blimey.", Ron said.

"There's more.", Harry muttered. "Hagrid was expelled three days after her death."

"You can't be saying that Hagrid was the responsible for the attacks.", Neville whispered. Harry shook his head.

"Hagrid would never do that. But, for some reason, he was blamed for them.", he said.

"And what do we do now?", Harry's best friend asked.

"We go back to Hogwarts and talk to Myrtle.", he answered. "Matthew heard our mother and Uncle Remus talking about the Chamber, that's actually how we found out it had happened fifty years ago, and he'll let us know if he hears anything else."

"Poor Hagrid.", Ron sighed. "Not only he got expelled, but if things get out of control like the last time, he might be sent to Azkaban.", Harry's heart sank. He hadn't even thought of that.

"We'll have to find out who's really doing it before that happens.", he told them.

* * *

The five of them spent the rest of their days in the library, trying to find any type of snake that could petrify people. They hadn't been lucky, though. Harry was starting to feel defeated, but Neville refused to let his best friend give up.

"Come on, mate. Maybe we're looking at this in the wrong way.", he said. Harry shook his head.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Maybe there isn't a snake that can petrify people.", Neville answered. Hermione stopped reading her book and looked up to them. "What if, say, the snake has a poison that kills people, but it's too old, I mean, it's been there for fifty years! So the poison lost its strength, and now it only petrifies people."

"Neville, that's amazing.", Hermione commented. She started going through all of her notes. "If we think about it in that way, then we can be prepared for any type of attack!"

"Right.", Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "I mean, if it's a...", he looked at the book he was reading. "Basilisk? One look at its eyes and you're dead. How do you expect to be prepared for that, Hermione?"

"Well, Mrs. Norris managed not to get killed, didn't she? I'd like to believe I'm a little more skilful than a cat.", Hermione told him. Harry shook his head at what he was sure was the beginning of a fight. Then, a thought occurred to him.

"Wait.", he said. "What if it really is a Basilisk?", he asked them.

"Did you miss the 'look at its eyes and poof' part?", Matthew said.

"Think about it the way Neville told us to think.", Harry told him. "Sure, if you look at its eyes _directly_, it will kill you."

"But if you look at its eyes in a water reflection, or through a camera or through a ghost...", Hermione finished his sentence. "Harry, this makes sense!"

"All right, I can believe that.", Ron muttered. "But it still doesn't explain Ginny's confusion."

"Maybe whoever is controlling the Basilisk, cursed her?", Neville suggested.

"That could be it.", Harry agreed. "I can't wait to tell the others about all this.", before he could say anything else, his mother called them for the New Year's party. "Come on."

When they got there, Remus, the Longbottoms, the Grangers, Dumbledore and McGonagall were already there. Harry greeted them all. Neville stayed with his parents and Hermione stayed with hers. Matthew sat next to his brother and started asking him questions about Hogwarts.

"I'm going to Hogwarts next year.", he told McGonagall, with a proud smile on his face. She smiled back at him.

"That's wonderful.", she said. "Which House do you think you'll go to?", she asked him.

"Gryffindor, of course.", James answered for him, chuckling and winking at his youngest. "I'm just joking, Matt. While Gryffindor is, by far, the best House in Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll do well in any of them.", he added, seriously.

"Thanks, Dad.", Matthew muttered, blushing a little.

"On that lovely note, I have an announcement.", Lily said, with a huge grin. Harry looked up, expecting it to be news about his father. He wondered if he had found a new job already. He shared a look with his brother and he knew that Matthew was thinking along the same lines. They smiled, happy that their father was moving on. "I'm pregnant."

"Lils!", Remus shouted. "Congratulations!", he hugged her and then James, who couldn't stop laughing.

"Isn't it amazing?", James asked them.

"What?", Matthew muttered in disbelief. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. What?", he repeated. Their parents looked at them, their smiles faltering.

"I'm sorry, sweethearts.", Lily quietly said. "I didn't think you'd be upset about this.", Harry got up.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to sound like I was upset, this is great.", he smiled and hugged her. "I just wish you had told us in private.", he whispered in her ear as he held her. "Congratulations!", he shouted as he let her go, grinning. He was going to have a baby brother or sister.

"Yes, congratulations!", Matthew exclaimed, smiling like a maniac. He turned to Harry and showed him his tongue. "Now you won't be the only older brother in this family!", James laughed at that. Harry had a feeling his father would be laughing at anything during the whole night.

"When did you find out?", Alice asked, hugging Lily.

"Two weeks ago.", Harry's mother answered. "I'm so happy, Alice!", she laughed.

"When is it due?", Mrs. Granger questioned, also giving Lily a hug.

"June.", Lily smiled at her as they hugged. Just then, they heard the bell ring.

"Ah, this must be my guest!", Dumbledore said.

"Oh, lovely!", Lily replied. "We were wondering when we'd meet this mysterious guest of yours, Albus.", she winked at him.

"Dumbledore has a secret girlfriend?", Ron whispered to Harry.

"He doesn't swing that way, mate.", Harry told him, watching as his mother opened the door. He gasped when he saw who it was.

"Severus?", Lily asked.

"Snape is gay?", Ron said loudly.

"I wish.", James replied.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad you're finally here.", Dumbledore greeted him. Harry noticed he was the only one in the room who was smiling. _Dumbledore really is insane_, he thought.

"Who is that man?", Harry heard Hermione's mother asking her daughter.

"He's our Potions Professor.", she answered.

"Well, Severus...", Lily said. "Come in?"

"Thank you, Lily.", Snape replied as he entered the Potters' house. "Don't worry, I won't be long. I'm here to formally apologise for how I treated your son. And his friends.", he added when he saw the Longbottoms and the Grangers.

"Thank you.", Harry's mother smiled at her former friend. "I believe that it's finally time for you and I to have a real conversation, Severus.", she turned to the others. "Excuse us.", and they left the room.

* * *

Once Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Grangers and the Longbottoms had left, Harry, his brother, his father, his friends and Remus started doing the dishes. And looking at Lily, expecting her to tell them everything that had happened. She just smiled at them.

"Come on, Lils.", James groaned. "We're dying here. And we have the right to know!", he claimed.

"Do you?, she asked, laughing.

"Of course! I'm your husband, the kids have to deal with Snape during the whole year, Matthew included since he's going to Hogwarts next year, and Remus is one of your best friends!", Lily nodded, still smiling.

"You have a point there, love.", she said. "And all you had to do was ask.", she winked at them. "First, I told Severus that I've missed him.", James made a face at that, but Lily ignored him. "Then, I told him that we could never be friends the way we used to be, of course. Too much has happened."

"I'm guessing he wasn't happy with that.", Remus muttered.

"Well, let's just say it's very rare to see Severus happy.", Lily replied. "After that, I asked him if he could be mature enough to put behind him all the bad things that happened between him and you.", she pointed at James and Remus. "Because if he wants to be my friend, then he has to accept the fact that you're part of my life."

"What did he say?", Harry asked.

"He said that he could try.", Lily said simply. "So James, we're meeting him tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron.", she told her husband.

"Lovely.", James huffed. She hugged him.

"I know this isn't how you wanted to start the new year, but it's important to me. He was my best friend for many years and I do miss him.", she whispered. James kissed her forehead.

"I know. I promise you I'll try to be nice.", James said. "I mean, after all, you did have to accept Remus and Sirius into your life.", he added jokingly. Lily laughed at that.

"James, I accepted Remus and Sirius into my life much earlier than I accepted you.", she teased him. Harry shook his head. His parents were strange sometimes. He noticed his friends and his brother had already finished their chores, so he quickly finished his, they wished James, Lily and Remus a good night and went to Harry's bedroom.

"I don't even know where to begin.", Neville said. "I mean... Do I talk about the fact that you're having another baby sibling, or do I talk about Snape being your mother's friend again?"

"Sibling.", Harry replied. "I'd rather think about a baby than think about Snape.", he explained. The others nodded. "How do you feel about it, Matt?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts next year, so I don't think I'll see much of him... or her...", Matthew answered with a shrug. "But I like the idea of being an older brother.", he smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be a great older brother.", Harry said, putting an arm around Matthew. "Not better than me, of course, but still great.", he added, laughing.

"Your mother seems very happy about it.", Hermione commented.

"She does, doesn't she? So does Dad.", Harry muttered. "They've never talked about having more children, not to us, anyway.", he pointed at Matthew and himself. "But I think I've always known they wanted more.", his brother nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for them.", Neville said. "This year has barely started and it's already very interesting.", he added. Harry had to agree with that.

* * *

AN: Well... As promised, Christmas, New Year and _more_! I'll admit I'm not completely happy about this chapter, though. While I loved everything that happened in it, I wish I could've written it in a different way, but... this was the best I could do.


	14. The Diary

**The Diary**

Harry and his friends soon realised that the second half of their school year was much more intense than the first one. Their professors wanted them to be ready for the new subjects they'd have to choose for their third year, and Harry was, once again, thankful for the fact that their study group was working so well.

Everybody was still upset about Justin, though, and Ernie, Leanne and Neville had been offended when Theodore volunteered to teach them Charms while Justin was away. Harry had tried his best to keep his friends calm, but he knew some of them were still devastated. However, he had to admit it wasn't Theodore's fault and, if he were being honest, he wanted to keep having extra Charms lessons.

"Listen!", Harry shouted over his friends' voices. "How about we think about it and vote on it tomorrow?", he suggested. Some of them nodded, but he could see that most of them were still annoyed by the idea of someone taking over Justin's lessons. "I miss Justin too.", he told them. "This doesn't mean we'll forget about him. It just means we'll continue to study. That's all."

"I'm pretty sure there's a paper in our room with his schedule. If we decide that Theo will teach us, I can get it.", Zacharias offered. Ernie huffed, but didn't say anything.

"It's settled, then.", Harry said. "We'll vote tomorrow.", he took a deep breath, ready to change the subject. "We've been back for two weeks now. I think it's time we talked to Myrtle."

"I don't know why we haven't done that already.", Blaise muttered.

"I really doubt this will take us anywhere.", Michael replied. "If she knew anything, she'd have told someone back then and Hagrid wouldn't have been blamed."

"Michael has a point.", Harry conceded. "But we don't know anything, so we might as well ask her about her death."

"That should be fun.", Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that the most depressed ghost of all Hogwarts will be delighted to talk about her death.", but he stood up and followed them as they made their way to Myrtle's bathroom.

When they got there, the ghost was, not surprisingly, crying. Harry thought the scene couldn't be more miserable than that. Myrtle was floating in a sitting position, crying by herself and he was sure he heard someone whisper 'aww, the poor thing!'. Myrtle, however, got angry as soon as she saw them.

"Ah, you're back!", she wailed. "Go on, then! Throw something else at me!"

"I'm sorry?", Harry asked her, clearly confused. "Throw what at you? Why?"

"Don't ask me. Here I was, just minding my own business and suddenly someone threw a book at me.", she answered, pointing at a small book with a black cover. It was on the floor and it was wet.

"And whoever threw this at you... They didn't say anything?", Harry tried. Myrtle just shook her head. He took the tiny book, realised it was a diary and opened it. "T. M. Riddle.", he read. Harry looked at his friends. "Does anyone know someone called Riddle?", but they all shook their heads.

"Riddle?", Myrtle repeated. "Tom Riddle?"

"Do you know him?", Harry eagerly asked. The ghost, to his surprise, giggled.

"He was so handsome.", she said. "He used to be a student here", Myrtle told them. "Back when I was a...", and she sobbed.

"Alive?", Theodore suggested. Myrtle looked at him angrily before sobbing again and throwing herself into a toilet, sending water all over the place.

"Not again!", Ron whined.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus were talking in the Gryffindor Common Room later that day. Hermione had told them they should look for more information on Riddle, while the rest of them couldn't understand why. Harry was hardly paying attention to the conversation, as he was still frustrated they hadn't managed to ask Myrtle the one question they needed to ask.

"Listen, don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that a diary from someone who used to go here fifty years ago suddenly appears right where a girl was killed when the Chamber was opened before?", Hermione asked them. Harry was absently nodding when he heard a shriek. He looked up and saw Ginny looking at them, white as sheet and not moving.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Did something happen? Are they cursing you again?", Ron shouted at his sister, clearly scared and desperate. Harry couldn't blame him, he was worried about her too. They were all staring at her while she was staring at them. Finally, she shook her head.

"Sorry, I just... I remembered I have a test coming up and I don't think I'm ready for it.", Ginny said quickly, before running back to her room.

"What?", Ron asked, confused.

"She was lying.", Harry told them. "There's something going on with her. I don't know what it is, but we have to help her."

* * *

Between reading old Daily Prophets looking for more information and their study group meetings, Harry and his friends realised they barely had any free time left. Theodore had substituted Justin for their Charms studies ('_temporarily, of course!_') and Snape had become more than bearable. Harry was beyond surprised when his Potions professor had told him his Swelling Potion was almost perfect. It had been the first time Snape had ever complimented a student that wasn't from his House.

Oliver was also keeping his Quidditch team as busy as possible. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had slept in during a weekend. Fred and George had tried talking Oliver out of waking up early on Sundays (by giving him a candy with Sleeping Potion), but even their plans had failed. Angelina and Katie had simply given up on their beauty sleep altogether and Alicia had taken the habit of glaring at Oliver whenever they saw each other in corridors or in the Common Room. The Sixth-Year boy hadn't been bothered by it, of course.

When the Easter holidays finally came around, Harry almost let himself relax. Almost. Matthew didn't have any news from home, Harry and his friends still had no idea who Tom Riddle was, other than the fact that he had been Head Boy in 1944, they still didn't know what had happened to Ginny, the Mandrakes weren't ready just yet for the potion, Oliver was driving Harry insane with his crazy schedule and, to make matters worse, the Second-Years had to choose the subjects they'd take the next year.

"At leas' yeh know sumthin' 'bou' all of the subjects.", Hagrid told them as he offered them some tea.

"Yes, but try being a Slytherin and telling your Housemates you plan on taking Muggle Studies.", Blaise huffed.

"You're taking Muggle Studies?", Harry repeated, surprised.

"Blaise, Daphne and I are.", Theodore answered. "Draco and Pansy won't shut up about it.", he added under his breath.

"I wish I could take all classes.", Hermione muttered.

"Shocking.", Ron said. Harry decided to intervene before they started arguing.

"Hermione, think of it in this way. You know you don't like Divination and you already know all about Muggles. That takes two subjects off the table, which means you're free to take the other three.", he reasoned with her.

"While I agree with you about Divination, no offence, Lavender, I wish I could see what they teach about Muggles.", Hermione told them.

"Well, I'm taking Muggle Studies because of that exact reason.", Lisa said. "So, in my Muggle lessons at our study group, not only I'll be able to tell you about everything I know on Muggles because I was raised as one, but I'll also be able to help anybody who's taking Muggle Studies.", she added, quite proudly.

"That's fantastic, Lisa!", Harry exclaimed. "And it's good for you, Hermione.", he told his friend. "Lisa will show you how the subject of Muggles is taught at Hogwarts, you won't have to take Muggle Studies yourself."

"I guess you're right.", Hermione muttered, deep in thought. Then, she smiled. "That's actually very good! Thank you, Lisa!", she hugged the Ravenclaw girl, who just laughed.

They kept talking about what they'd choose and Harry got upset when he realised he'd probably have a class without his best friend. Neville had decided to take Muggle Studies, which Harry was sure he wouldn't take. His mother always told him and Matthew everything she could about her life as a Muggle and, during her free time, she'd take her sons to Muggle London so they could learn how to act as one in case they ever needed to.

"What are you taking, Harry?", Neville asked him as they walked back to the castle.

"Well, I'm not really into Divination, and I don't think I need Muggle Studies.", he quietly answered.

"Are you taking the other three classes, then? Or will you just take the obligatory two subjects?"

"I'll take the other three.", Harry quickly replied. "And I encourage all of you to do the same. The more we learn while we're here, the better it'll be once we graduate.", he told his friends. He was relieved when, instead of groans or jokes, he saw all of them nodding.

"Right there with you, mate.", Seamus said.

"I'm so glad we joined this group.", Blaise muttered. "All the other Slytherins are only choosing two subjects and, apart from Draco, they're choosing the ones they think it'll be the easiest."

"What's Malfoy taking?", Harry asked his Slytherins friends.

"Ancient Runes and Care Of Magical Creatures.", Theodore answered. "Care Of Magical Creatures is one of the subjects they think it'll be the easiest.", he told them. "But I think Draco chose it because he's genuinely interested in it."

* * *

The next Quidditch match would be the next day and Harry was making his way back to the Common Room after a particularly long training session when he ran into Neville and Hermione. They were both pale.

"Harry!", Neville gasped.

"We were going to get you!", Hermione shrieked. Harry felt shivers as he looked from Neville to Hermione. They looked scared and devastated at the same time.

"What happened?", he quietly asked them.

"I think it's better if you see it for yourself.", his best friend told him, leading him to their Common Room and then to their dormitory. Harry's stomach dropped. All of his things were thrown all over the room. He swore loudly.

"Who could've done this?", he whispered.

"Dobby?", Ron suggested. Harry shook his head.

"Making a mess with my belongings wouldn't make me run home. Besides, Dobby is quite dramatic and violent with his plans. This is... This is something else.", Harry said.

"That makes sense.", Neville replied.

"Then they were looking for something.", Ron told them. Harry started looking through his things.

"Riddle's diary is gone.", Harry muttered after a few minutes. Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean stared blankly at him.

"You do realise that only a Gryffindor could've done this, right?", Seamus said. The others nodded, clearly worried about what had happened.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay! I had planned on posting a new chapter on Thursday or Friday... but I ended up not having any time on Thursday and I had a family thing yesterday, so I only got to sit down and write today. Anyway, I decided to add a little something here... all my info. I erased Matthew's name because otherwise you'd know which House he's going to, but I kept all of the subjects Harry and his classmates will be taking, so I guess you could say SPOILERS!

i46 . tinypic . c . o . m / b9ejwm . jpg

There might be some mistakes here and there. It was all written on my notebook and I've just finished copying it to Word... and I think I need some coffee, so yeah, there might be some mistakes, but I hope you enjoy the info and the chapter!

(sorry for how I added the link, but FF is a pain when it comes to links)


	15. Desperate Times

**Desperate Times**

Harry was still thinking about Riddle's diary when he woke up. He went to the Great Hall with his Housemates and tried to eat, but Oliver kept putting eggs on his plate, making it impossible for him to actually enjoy his breakfast. Still, Harry tried his best to smile and thank everybody who wished him good luck. He was following his teammates when he heard the voice again.

"Kill this time... Let me rip... Tear..."

"Wait!", he shouted at them. "I just have to tell Neville something, I'll join you soon!"

"Harry, this is not the time for jokes.", Oliver sternly told him. Harry shook his head.

"Just one minute, Oliver, I swear!", he exclaimed, already running back and not bothering to say anything else to his captain. "Neville!", Harry called. He saw his best friend and his other Housemates looking at him confused.

"Harry, you should be getting ready for the match!", Hermione said.

"I heard the voice. I heard it again.", he gasped. "It said it'll kill this time. We've got to do something!", Harry's friends simply stared at him.

"Merlin.", Neville whispered. "What can we do, mate?"

"Wait.", Hermione muttered. "This can't be a coincidence, can it?", she asked nobody in particular.

"What are you talking about?", Ron huffed.

"The diary.", Hermione replied, but Harry wasn't sure she was answering Ron's question or hers. "Yes, it makes sense.", she said.

"Hermione, if you know something, tell us so we can figure out what we can do.", Harry told her. She looked at him, as if she had just realised he was there.

"I have a theory.", Hermione whispered. "Whoever stole the diary is the one controlling the Basilisk. But, for some reason, they need the diary for that."

"How can a diary help someone control a bloody Basilisk?", Seamus asked her.

"Listen, go to the pitch, get ready for your match.", Hermione told Harry. "I'll run to the library and do what we should've done a long time ago."

"What's that?"

"Ask Madam Pince if she knows who Tom Riddle is. Now go, you can't be late!", and, before Harry could even blink, she was already running. Shaking his head, he turned to the others.

"She has a point, I need to go. But we'll talk about this once the match is over.", Harry said.

Oliver was beyond furious at Harry. When the Second-Year entered the locker room, the Gryffindor captain glared at him without saying a word. Harry gulped. As they went to the field, though, Harry started thinking about the match. He wanted to beat Hufflepuff and he needed to focus on finding the Snitch.

"This match has been cancelled!", Harry heard McGonagall shouting. "All students are to make their way to the House Common Rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

"Professor, the cup! We've got to play!", Oliver was saying from somewhere, but Harry could barely hear him. He was looking at McGonagall, who was also looking at him.

"Potter, I think you'd better come with me.", she told him. Harry numbly nodded and followed her. As he walked, he tried to understand why Professor McGonagall would take him anywhere. Harry was sure there had been another attack, he had heard the voice after all, but that didn't explain why she'd take him to Dumbledore. He hadn't been around the attack, wherever it had happened, and all of his friends were outside, waiting for the match.

And then it hit him.

"No.", he gasped. Harry only noticed he had stopped walking when he felt McGonagall's hand on his shoulder.

"Potter?", she called him.

"Hermione?", he whispered. McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know?", she asked him, clearly suspicious of his knowledge.

"She's the only one who wasn't there.", Harry breathed. "She said she'd go to the library.", he shook his head. Hermione knew about the Basilisk. She was prepared for an attack. She would be fine.

"Yes, they were found near the library.", McGonagall said as they resumed walking. Harry looked at her, surprised.

"They?", he repeated.

"I'm afraid it was a double attack, Potter.", he gasped as they entered the infirmary. "Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater. And this.", she added, showing Harry a small mirror. "Can you explain this to me?"

Harry looked at his Transfiguration professor. He liked and respected his Head of House and he was tired of lying to people he knew he could trust. With a sigh, he nodded. Telling himself that Hermione would've approved of his decision of letting McGonagall know, he sat down next to Hermione's bed.

"Professor, I've recently discovered I'm a Parselmouth.", Harry said. McGonagall raised her eyebrows, clearly not seeing where this was going, but she didn't interrupt her student. "And I've been hearing a voice. I've heard it when Mrs. Norris was attacked. And I've heard it today."

"A voice?", she repeated. Harry nodded.

"We came to the conclusion that I was hearing a type of snake.", he continued. "Which would explain why I could hear it when nobody else could.", Harry paused. McGonagall was watching him intently. "During our Christmas holidays, we finally figured out what type of snake it is. It's a Basilisk."

"A Basilisk?", McGonagall gasped.

"Yes, it's the only one that fits.", Harry told her. "If you look directly at its eyes, it'll kill you. But Mrs. Norris must've looked at its eyes through the water on the floor that was coming out of Myrtle's bathroom. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nick and..."

"The mirror.", his professor whispered. Harry, once again, nodded. "Potter, I wish you had told me this sooner, the other students have the right to know how to at least be prepared like Miss Granger was.", McGonagall said. "But I'm grateful you told me now. I'll accompany you back to Gryffindor Tower and then I'll let Professor Dumbledore know."

* * *

"You told her?", Ron shouted once Harry was done narrating to his friends the recent events.

"I had to.", Harry groaned. "And she said the other students have the right to know how to defend themselves."

"She has a point.", Parvati said. "We should've told someone sooner."

"I have to agree with that.", Seamus nodded. "What happens now?"

"No idea.", Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall had entered the Common Room an hour after Harry and had told them all the new rules of Hogwarts. They had to be escorted from one class to another by one of their professors and they were all to carry a small mirror. If they suspected something was going to attack them, the order was to check through the mirror.

"She didn't mention the Basilisk.", Harry whispered to his friends once McGonagall left.

"Probably trying to avoid chaos and panic.", Neville told him. "Harry, we need to do something."

"I know, Nev. I don't think we can postpone this any longer. We have to talk to Hagrid. He was here when the Chamber was opened all those years ago and he knew Tom Riddle.", he looked around, making sure nobody was overhearing their conversation. "I'll take my Cloak, but it won't cover all of us. I think It can only cover three of us."

"I'll stay and keep an eye on Ginny.", Ron said. "She looks worse than ever.", Harry turned and found the youngest Weasley. Ron was right, she looked like she was going to be sick.

"I want to go.", Parvati told them.

"So do I.", Neville added. Harry nodded.

"Dean, Seamus, Lavender, do you mind staying with Ron?", he asked them. They shook their heads.

"Make Hagrid tell you all he knows.", Seamus said. "First Justin and now Hermione. I don't want to lose any more of you to this stupid Basilisk."

* * *

Professors, Prefects and ghosts were patrolling all the corridors, making it very difficult for Harry, Neville and Parvati to walk together under the Cloak without making any noise. Harry was thankful Neville wasn't as insecure as he used to be. His confidence had made him very less likely to trip on air itself.

As they left the castle, they saw Dumbledore and a man also going to Hagrid's hut. Panic filled Harry as he realised who the other man was. He gasped and made Neville and Parvati walk faster, even though they were making much more noise than they should.

"Calm down, Harry.", Neville whispered.

"Nev, that's Fudge, the Minister.", he muttered.

"Blimey, it is. I hadn't noticed.", Parvati said. "What's he doing here?"

"He'd better not be here to blame Hagrid for the attacks.", Harry said angrily. They arrived at Hagrid's hut a few moments after Dumbledore and Fudge, just in time to hear the Headmaster saying he could use some fresh air. Then, Dumbledore opened the window right above where they were and Harry could swear he smiled a little at where they were.

"Ministry's got to act.", Fudge was saying.

"Yeh know I never, Professor Dumbledore, Sir...", Harry heard Hagrid pleading. He felt terrible, knowing the whole situation was hurting Hagrid.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence.", Dumbledore stated.

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record is against him. Ministry's got to do something. The school governors have been in touch..."

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid won't help in the slightest.", Dumbledore interrupted him.

"Look at it through my point of view. I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something.", Fudge said. Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe the Minister was going to take Hagrid away just for publicity.

"Take me where?", Hagrid asked, his voice shaking. Harry felt Neville pulling his sleeve.

"Harry, isn't that Malfoy's father?", his best friend whispered. Harry turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy knocking on Hagrid's door.

"This can't be good.", Parvati muttered under her breath.

"What're yeh doin' here? Get outta my house!", Hagrid exclaimed. Harry shook his head. He wanted the whole day to be nothing but a terrible nightmare.

"Whatever reason why Malfoy is here, Hagrid is doing himself no favours shouting like that.", Parvati whispered. Harry nodded.

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?", he heard Dumbledore asking.

"_Dreadful_ thing, Dumbledore.", Malfoy said, in what Harry could only describe as badly-concealed sarcasm. "But the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension, you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it?"

Harry was seething. How could they send Dumbledore away? He suppressed the urge of punching himself. If only he had told the Headmaster earlier about the Basilisk, maybe that wouldn't be happening. He heard Hagrid shouting and focused back on what was going on inside the hut.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid.", Dumbledore said. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside..."

"But...", Fudge stuttered.

"No!", Hagrid shouted.

"However, you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when no one here is loyal to me.", Dumbledore spoke slowly. Then, he put his hand on the threshold above Harry and his friends. "You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

The Headmaster was the first to leave Hagrid's hut. He sent a knowing look at where the three Second-Years were, but he didn't say anything. Malfoy, Fudge and Hagrid were soon following him back to the castle. Harry waited for them to be out of sight before he swore loudly.

"What do we do now?", he asked his friends. "With Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts truly is in terrible danger. This can't get any worse."

* * *

The days became full of tension. Nobody had the will to do anything, and so Harry watched as his friends and all of the Hogwarts students and professors became zombies. They had been lucky enough to keep their study group meetings, but only because McGonagall herself had agreed to stay in the classroom with them.

One morning, as Harry and his friends were having breakfast, Professor McGonagall stood up and waited for everybody to pay attention to her. She was smiling, and Harry felt that, for once, something good would happen.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we'll be able to revive those people who have been petrified.", that was all Harry had to hear. He laughed in relief and hugged Neville, who was right next to him.

Harry felt like the day was going by very slowly, but they were finally at the end of their History Of Magic class and he couldn't be happier. Soon, Hermione, Justin, Colin, Penelope Clearwater, Nick and Mrs. Norris would be back.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please.", McGonagall's voice was heard instead of the bell. Harry stopped breathing for a second. He turned to Neville.

"Surely not another attack?", his best friend muttered, but they both knew the answer.

"Come on, Nev. Let's go back to Gryffindor Tower and see if we can find out what happened.", Harry said.

* * *

A couple hours later, all of the Gryffindor students were sitting quietly in their Common Room. McGonagall had just informed them that Ginny had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry had shaken his head at that.

"How do you know that?", Fred asked her, his face the palest it had ever been, but his ears as red as his hair.

"The Heir left a message on a wall.", McGonagall quietly replied. She left before they could say anything else and Harry was sure she was crying. He was about to tell Neville he was going to their dormitory when he saw his family owl at the window.

Harry ran and quickly got the paper that was tied to the owl's leg. He opened it and it had just one line written. But it had been enough to make Harry feel everything around him spinning. Shaking his head, he realised he'd have to find the Chamber himself and bring Ginny back.

"What is it, Harry?", Neville asked him. Harry looked up and noticed his best friend, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus around him.

"Matthew sent me a note.", he told them. "I'm going to the Chamber.", Harry turned to Ron. "Don't worry, mate. I'll bring Ginny back.", and he went up to his dorm to take his Cloak without saying anything else. When he entered his room, he looked at Matthew's note again.

'_TOM RIDDLE IS YOU-KNOW-WHO!_'


	16. The Chamber Of Secrets

**The Chamber Of Secrets**

Harry had just taken his Invisibility Cloak when Neville, Dean, Parvati, Ron, Lavender and Seamus walked into the boys' dormitory. They were glaring at him and he silently gulped. Harry hadn't cared about how abrupt he had been moments ago, but now he was sure he was going to pay for it.

"What do you mean, you're going to the Chamber?", Ron broke the silence.

"The note Matthew sent me.", Harry said. He sighed. "Tom Riddle is Voldemort.", his friends gasped at that. "I've faced him before, I can do it again.", he told them.

"You're not going alone.", Neville stated. The others nodded.

"I don't care who took my sister. I don't care if it's Peeves or You-Know-Who. I'm going with you so we can bring her back together.", Ron added.

"Besides, Hermione would kick our arses if she woke up only to find out that we let you go to the Chamber of Secrets by yourself.", Parvati chuckled.

"Come on, then. Let's do this.", Seamus said and they left the dormitory, leaving Harry by himself. He shook his head and quickly ran down the stairs.

Harry was surprised when nobody tried to stop them when they stepped out of the Common Room and was even more surprised when they found all the corridors empty. It felt like Hogwarts had been completely abandoned. Harry shivered at the thought.

"So, how do we find the Chamber?", Lavender asked him. He shrugged.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead.", and then a door opened and they saw Gilderoy Lockhart carrying a suitcase.

"Oh. Hi, kids.", he said, clearly surprised to see them. "Shouldn't you be in your Common Room? Go on, now, go back there and I won't tell anyone I saw you.", Lockhart winked at them.

"Where are you going?", Harry asked him, eyeing the suitcase.

"Urgent call... Unavoidable!", he exclaimed.

"My sister has been taken to the Chamber!", Ron shouted. "You're the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor! Fight the Dark Arts! You've done so many things!", but Lockhart was shaking his head.

"Now, now, it's not that simple.", their professor chuckled.

"We're going to bring Ginny back and you're going to help us." Harry told him. Lockhart moved his hand toward where his wand was, but Harry was ready for him. "_Expelliarmus_!", and Lockhart's wand flew right into Parvati's hand.

"I don't even know where the Chamber is!", Lockhart exclaimed.

"Well. I've just had an idea.", Harry said. He looked at his friends. "Myrtle's bathroom. That's where she died. That's where Mrs. Norris was attacked. There's got to be a connection."

"Makes sense.", Dean nodded. "Come on, then. Ginny's been there with You-Know-Who's diary for too long.", and they started walking, Harry poking Lockhart with his wand to make him walk with them.

As they approached Myrtle's bathroom, they could already hear the ghost's sobs. Harry made their professor enter first, and he rolled his eyes when he saw the man shaking and whispering things that sounded like '_did he say You-Know-Who's diary? You-Know-Who?_'

"Oh, it's you again.", Myrtle said when she saw them. "What do you want now?"

"To ask you how you died.", Harry replied. He had been expecting another tantrum, but the ghost suddenly gave him a big smile.

"Oooh, it was dreadful!", she happily exclaimed. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy _speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then… I _died._"

"How?", Harry asked.

"No idea." Myrtle answered, enjoying the conversation. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away... And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Big, yellow eyes.", Seamus said to himself. "Definitely a Basilisk.", Harry sighed at that.

"Where did you see those eyes?", Neville asked her.

"Somewhere there.", Myrtle told him, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet. Harry and his friends examined it, until a tiny snake scratched on one of the copper taps was found.

"Say something, Harry. In Parseltongue.", Ron said. Harry nodded and focused on the snake. He thought of the snake Malfoy had thrown at him at the Duelling Club and closed his eyes.

"Open up.", he spoke. But Harry heard a hiss. It had worked. They all watched as the sink moved, leaving a pipe in full view. Harry looked at it and turned to his friends. "I'm going."

"So are we.", Parvati replied.

"Well, good luck, then!", Lockhart sent them a grin, already leaving the bathroom. Harry pulled him back by his arm.

"You can go first.", Harry told him. Their professor looked around and realised he had no choice.

"Right.", Lockhart whispered, looking into the pipe. Ron huffed and pushed him, making him fall and shout.

"What? I thought he needed a hand.", the ginger boy said when he saw Lavender raising her eyebrows at him.

"I'll see you there.", Harry muttered and jumped into the pipe. It felt endless, and it turned and twisted all the time. Harry heard voices behind him and he knew he wasn't alone. The pipe suddenly levelled out and Harry found himself on the floor. He stepped out of the way and soon Ron, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus had joined him. Without saying anything, they started walking along the dark tunnel.

"This has gone too far!", Lockhart shouted. "This is too dangerous!", he looked at them, but his students ignored him. "And scary...", he whispered.

"You've faced werewolves and you're afraid of a dark tunnel?", Seamus asked him, shaking his head.

"I've never faced any werewolves! Just let me go back!", Harry wasn't surprised by that. He pointed his wand at Lockhart again.

"_Incarcerous_!", he said. Their professor was tied down in a second. "You're staying here, then. Once we get Ginny, we'll take you back and we'll tell everybody you're an imposter."

"You wouldn't.", Lockhart whimpered. Harry nodded.

"I would. People deserve to know the truth.", he turned to his friends. "Come on, then."

"You can't just leave here!", they heard as they kept walking.

"Merlin, he's pathetic.", Dean commented. Harry was going to agree with him, but then he saw something ahead of him.

"Is that... Is that the Basilisk?", Lavender whispered.

"Everybody, keep your eyes closed!", Harry shouted. He slowly walked toward the direction of what they had seen. When he got there, he started touching it. It felt like snake skin, he noticed, but it also felt empty. He opened his eyes a little. "It's fine.", he told his friends. "It's just old skin."

"Blimey, Harry. Look at the size of this.", Neville said.

"Basilisks may get to fifty feet in length.", Seamus muttered. Harry started thinking about that. He realised he was leading his friends to a dangerous creature they couldn't even hear, while Harry himself could probably talk to it. He had made up his mind.

"Thanks, Seamus, what we need right now really is a lesson on Basilisks.", Ron replied sarcastically. The Irish boy just shrugged at that.

"You know, this is pointless. It's too dangerous for all of us to go.", Harry told them. "I can handle the Basilisk, I can talk to it and I can hear it. You don't have that advantage. You should wait for me here."

"No way, Harry.", Ron said. "That's my sister we're talking about. I'm going."

"Harry's right, Ron.", Parvati commented. "He'll know when the Basilisk is around and where it's coming from, but we won't."

"Parvati, would you stay here waiting if Padma was there?", he asked her. She looked down and shook her head. "Exactly. You all should stay here, I agree with Harry, I really do. But I've got to go."

"Harry, you're like a brother to me. I'm going too.", Neville said. Harry nodded. He had to admit he liked the idea of being with his best friend, even if he knew it was too dangerous.

"Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender.", he called them. "Go back to Lockhart, do NOT untie him, but see if you can figure out a way of going back up."

"We're on it, Harry.", Dean replied. They wished Harry, Neville and Ron good luck and started walking back.

"Now it's up to us. Come on.", Harry muttered. The three Gryffindor boys resumed following the path. After some time, they finally found the end of the tunnel. Harry could feel his heart racing. They stopped and stared at the wall in front of them. There were two entwined serpents carved on it. Harry noticed that their eyes seemed alive.

"Go on, Harry.", Ron said, his voice strangely hoarse. Harry nodded.

"Open.", he hissed. The two serpents went at different sides as the wall opened right in front of them. Harry took a deep breath and looked at his two friends. "This is it.", and he stepped inside.

* * *

AN: Can you tell I want to finish this soon? I've been having great ideas for the next books and I feel that I could've finished this story a long time ago, so I'll try to write as much as possible today/tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	17. Tom Riddle

**Tom Riddle**

As they walked inside of the long chamber, Harry started having doubts. He couldn't hear the Basilisk and he couldn't see Ginny anywhere. What if they were wrong? What if Ginny had been taken somewhere else and this was a trap? Harry felt like punching himself. If Ginny weren't there, he had taken his friends right to where they could be attacked by a Basilisk and nobody would ever find them.

After passing the last pair of pillars, Harry and his friends saw an enormous statue ahead of them. Harry recognised the face as Salazar Slytherin's. After rolling his eyes at the narcissism displayed, he noticed a small figure between the feet of the statue. Harry heard Ron gasping next to him.

"Ginny.", Neville whispered. In a second, the three boys were running toward her. Ron threw himself on the floor as soon as he got there and started shaking his sister.

"Ginny, wake up, please, Ginny!", he cried. Harry looked away. Seeing Ron in such pain and noticing how weak Ginny looked hurt him, and he couldn't help but thinking of how desperate he'd be if it were Matthew laying on the floor.

"She won't wake.", a soft voice said behind them. Harry spun quickly and found himself looking at a tall boy. There was something wrong with him, though, he almost seemed blurred.

"What do you mean, she won't wake up?", Ron sobbed.

"She's not dead.", Neville stated, touching Ginny's neck.

"Not yet.", the boy answered. The fact that an eleven-year-old girl was barely alive didn't seem to affect him at all. Harry noticed he looked quite happy about it. Realisation hit him.

"You.", he growled. The mysterious boy eyed Harry, a small grin on his handsome face. "You can only be one person. Voldemort. But how? How did you get here? You're not young anymore, I saw you last year. You're a parasite."

"So you must be the famous Harry Potter.", the young Voldemort chuckled. "Yes, our friend Ginny here told me about your encounter with my future self."

"What did you do to my sister?", Ron angrily whispered. Harry saw his friend standing up and pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"I didn't do anything, Weasley. Little Ginny was stupid enough to trust my diary. She's been writing in it for months. About how her brothers tease her, about how all of her things are old, about how Lucius's son mocks her everyday and nobody notices it, or worse... _cares_.", Voldemort rolled his eyes. "I was nothing but patient. I listened to her problems. I was her friend."

"You're a monster.", Harry told him.

"Not according to your friend. Young Ginny was more than pleased to have my diary with her. She was tired of being teased by others for being friends with 'Loony' Lovegood. But not me. Tom Riddle soon became her best friend.", and he laughed. It was cold and cruel. "Her secrets and fears made me powerful, much more powerful than little Ginny could've possibly predicted. Powerful enough, for, say... pouring some of _my_ soul into _her_."

"I will kill you.", Ron growled. Voldemort's eyes flashed with mirth and Ron's wand flew away from his hand.

"You are as stupid as your sister, _Ronald_.", he laughed again. "Don't you see? Little Ginny is the one who opened the Chamber. She's the one who's been controlling the Basilisk for me. Not that she knew what she was doing, of course, but do we really care about such a silly detail?"

"You don't get to manipulate an eleven-year-old and blame her for it, Voldemort.", Harry said coldly. He had been afraid of him until then. But not anymore. Harry realised how pathetic he was, having to use a young girl to carry out his plans. "You'll never understand it, will you? No matter how powerful you think you are, there'll always be someone here to stop you."

"Like you?", Voldemort maniacally laughed at that. Harry raised his wand.

"I've done it before. I can do it again.", he calmly stated.

"Arrogant. Like a true Potter. Last year, you got lucky. Dumbledore isn't here to help you now, boy.", Harry noticed Voldemort was getting less and less blurred by the minute.

"Dumbledore will never be truly gone.", Harry told him.

"I drove the fool away with nothing but my mere memory!", Voldemort hissed.

"He's always stood up for what it's right and he's always defended good people against monsters like you. My parents have raised me to do the same.", Harry took a deep breath and stared at Voldemort's eyes. "I have my friends with me. And this is Hogwarts, Dumbledore is everywhere and always will be.", he said. Before Voldemort could reply, they heard a strange, but beautiful music. Harry and the others looked up, frozen. Then, they finally saw a crimson bird flying toward them.

"A phoenix...", Voldemort whispered, as the bird dropped something that it was carrying with its feet.

"It's Fawkes.", Harry told Neville and Ron. "Dumbledore's phoenix."

"And the Sorting Hat.", Neville pointed at the thing on the floor. Voldemort was, once again, laughing.

"So that's what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat!", Harry shook his head.

"You clearly do not know Dumbledore.", he said. "Fawkes and the Sorting Hat are all my friends and I need to defeat you.", Harry claimed. He had no idea what he could do with a phoenix and a hat, but he wasn't about to let Voldemort know that he was clueless.

"Right, then, Potter.", Voldemort chuckled. He looked at Slytherin's statue and started hissing. Harry could understand him, but he was sure his friends had no idea what was going on. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.", and the statue's mouth started to open. Harry saw something moving inside of it. Thinking fast, he turned to his friends.

"Levitate Ginny and get out of here! The Basilisk is coming!", he shouted. He heard Voldemort quietly laughing behind them.

"We're not leaving you alone, Harry!", Neville shouted back.

"I won't be alone, now go!", he pushed them. Ron quickly took his wand from the floor and did what Harry had told them to do. "Go! I'll be fine!"

"Run all you want, boys, after I'm done with Potter, I'll come after you.", Voldemort laughed. Harry could hear the Basilisk, but he had turned away from the statue and had put on the Sorting Hat. _Help me!_, he thought. He heard Fawkes and the Basilisk somewhere behind him, and then Voldemort was no longer laughing. He was shouting and sounded furious. "NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM!"

Something fell on Harry's head, and it was very heavy. Taking the Hat off, he looked at what had come from it. It was a sword. Harry grabbed it and Voldemort's words finally sunk in. He was telling the Basilisk to find him by smelling him. Harry let himself smile a little and turned around. Fawkes had attacked both of the Basilisk's eyes with its feet. Harry thought of what Seamus had told them about phoenixes. Tears that could heal, yes, Harry remembered that. But that was something else. Something he could use at the moment.

"Fawkes, can you carry me?", he shouted. The phoenix sang as it flew toward the twelve-year-old boy and took him. "I need to cut its head, Fawkes.", he quietly told the bird. With another beautiful note, Fawkes quickly and smoothly flew right behind the Basilisk's head. Harry could hear Voldemort shouting orders at the huge serpent, but it was too late. With all his strength, Harry used the sword to cut its head off.

Except that nothing happened. The sword had simply hit the creature, but it hadn't even scratched it. Swearing loudly, Harry was taken away from the Basilisk by Fawkes. What had gone wrong? Harry tried to think about everything he knew about the creature until it hit him. A Basilisk's skin was like a dragon's. Shaking his head, he made up another plan.

"Fawkes, I need to get close to where its eyes used to be.", Harry whispered. The phoenix needn't be told twice. Soon, they were above the Basilisk's head. Voldemort was still shouting, letting the serpent know where Harry was. Thankfully, Fawkes was much faster than the creature, and, after a few moments, Dumbledore's phoenix was able to lower Harry close enough to the Basilisk's eyes. Quickly, Harry drove the sword right into the right eye of the Basilisk and he let go of it.

The Basilisk hissed in what could only be pain before it fell, dead, its mouth open. Fawkes took Harry back to the ground and, to Harry's surprise, the phoenix quickly brought Riddle's diary to Harry's feet. He looked at Voldemort and the memory was livid. He had been shouting for the past few minutes, but now he was silent.

"I'm impressed, Potter.", Voldemort muttered. "I really wanted to see you being killed by the creature, but it doesn't matter. I'll kill you myself.", he said. Fawkes sang a different song as it touched one of the Basilisk's fangs with its feet. Harry looked at the bird trying to understand what it was trying to say. And then it was very clear what had to be done.

"Hold that thought.", Harry told Voldemort, with a smile on his lips. Before the memory could react, Harry had taken the diary and impaled it into one of the Basilik's fangs. Voldemort screamed, and Harry watched as he twisted and flailed, until he was completely gone. With a deep breath, Harry looked at Fawkes. "Thank you.", he said. The phoenix sang him a beautiful song as they started going back to where Harry's friends were.

* * *

AN: Right, since we're almost done now, I have a confession to make. "Chamber of Secrets" is my second least favourite book. I tried to make it more interesting (to me, anyway), but I'm still not sure I like it. I just hope you guys are enjoying it. I think we only have one last chapter before this fic is over, and then it's time for "Prisoner of Azkaban"! I'm _very_ excited for that one!


	18. On The Run

**On The Run**

Harry walked in silence as Fawkes flew right above him, always singing. Deep in thoughts, the boy couldn't stop worrying about what would happen to Ginny. The girl had obviously been used, but, with Dumbledore gone, would his friend really be seen as a victim? Harry shook his head to drive those thoughts away when he heard voices.

"Harry!", Neville shouted before hugging his best friend. Harry hugged him back with all his strength. "I was so worried about you!"

"And I was worried about you.", he replied as they let each other go. "But we're both fine, so that's what matters."

"Enough with the sentimentalism. Untie me now!", Lockhart told them. Harry rolled his eyes and found Ginny hugging her brother and crying.

"Harry, we tried to levitate each other to go up the pipe, but it didn't really work.", Lavender said.

"Well, now that we have a Phoenix, things have changed, haven't they?", Seamus commented.

"What do you mean?", Dean asked him.

"A phoenix can carry great weight.", the Irish boy told them.

"Right, so, Dean, Seamus.", Harry called them. "You can go up first, and take Lockhart with you.", the boys nodded, each grabbed one of their professor's arm and Fawkes got close to them.

"Dean, grab its tail.", Seamus told his friend. Soon, they were gone.

"Lavender, Parvati, you can go next.", Harry said. The girls nodded and, once Fawkes was back, they grabbed the phoenix's tail and left. Ginny was still crying as Ron held her. Harry shared a worried look with Neville. "Ginny?", he called her.

"I'm going to be expelled.", she sobbed. "I've waited all those years to come to Hogwarts and now…", Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault.", he told her. "We will do everything we can to keep you at Hogwarts.", he finished saying as Fawkes was, once again, back. "Go on, Ron, Ginny. Neville and I will be there soon.", his best friend nodded.

Once they were all in Myrtle's bathroom, Harry told them the first thing they needed to do was talk to McGonagall. She was, after all, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. As they walked toward her office, Lavender and Parvati had their arms around Ginny and they were whispering words of encouragement to the younger girl.

When they finally got to McGonagall's office, Harry's friends stopped walking and just stared at the door. Ginny was shaking and nobody seemed too eager to knock on the door. With a nod from Neville, Harry took a deep breath, raised his arm and knocked. In two seconds, their Head of House opened the door. McGonagall gasped. She hadn't been the only one.

"Ginny!", Mrs. Weasley shouted. Before Harry could blink, Ginny's parents were hugging her, crying. As Harry looked inside of the room, he saw Dumbledore and, to his horror, his parents.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!", Lily roared. Harry winced. He could swear he had heard Dean chuckling behind him. "What were you thinking?", she angrily screamed as she hugged him. She let him go and stared at him, clearly waiting for an answer. He risked a quick look at his father, who was actually grinning at his wife's fury. _The git_, Harry thought. Looking back at his mother, he took a deep breath.

"I was thinking that my friend needed me.", he said. Lily sighed.

"Of course.", she whispered as she hugged him again.

"Lily, dear.", James called her. "Why don't you let Harry tell us exactly what happened?", he suggested. As soon as his mother let him go, Harry went toward McGonagall's desk and deposited the sword, the Hat and Riddle's diary on it. Then, he told them everything that had happened. Once he finally got to the part where Voldemort had confessed that Ginny had been the one who had opened the Chamber, however, Harry hesitated. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't expel Ginny, but she could still get in trouble for it.

"The diary, then, is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny and make her do the things he wanted her to do?", the Headmaster asked. Harry was grateful for that and nodded.

"M-Made her... do things?", Mr. Weasley stuttered. "You-Know-Who?"

"The diary.", Ginny cried. "I've been writing in it all year. It was with all my other books, I just assumed it had come inside one of the secondhand books."

"Miss Weasley, you should go to the Hospital Wing. There will be, of course, no punishment.", Dumbledore kindly said. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice... I daresay the Basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"Hermione and Justin are okay, then!", Neville shouted. Dumbledore smiled at him as Ginny and her parents left.

"Now, Harry, there's just one thing you've failed to tell me.", the Headmaster commented. Harry raised his eyebrows. He couldn't think of anything he had forgotten. "Why is your Defence Against The Dark Arts tied up and why can't he speak?"

"Oh.", Harry numbly muttered. Since Lockhart had been shouting at them as soon as they had found themselves in Myrtle's bathroom, Harry had used the Silencing Charm on his professor. "Well, we found him running away from Hogwarts, so we took him with us. He wasn't too happy about it, though. Then, he...", Harry looked at Lockhart. The man was pleading with his eyes for Harry to keep his secret. With a sigh, the boy shook his head. "He told us he didn't do anything that's in his books. He's a fraud."

"I see.", Dumbledore replied. "Well, I believe that the Wizengamot will be able to take care of him.", Lockhart was silently crying. "May I ask you to owl the Ministry, Minerva?", Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall. With a curt nod, she levitated her former colleague and walked out of her own office. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Patil, Miss Brown, Mr. Thomas and Mister Finnigan, why don't you go to the Great Hall? I'm sure we'll be having an amazing feast very soon.", Harry's friends nodded and left, shooting him curious glances. "Now, Harry...", Dumbledore sighed. "First, I'd like to thank you. You must've shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

"That was nothing.", Harry awkwardly muttered, feeling his cheeks blushing. Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

"And you met Voldemort... again.", the Headmaster said. Harry nodded. "Also, you showed him what a real Gryffindor is."

"I beg your pardon?", Harry asked, confused. Dumbledore raised the sword and pointed at something on it. Harry and his parents read a name on it. _Godric Gryffindor_.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Sorting Hat.", Dumbledore commented. Then, he took a parchment and a bottle of ink. "If you will excuse me, I must write a letter to Azkaban now. We need our gamekeeper back. And I also believe we need a new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher.", he added. Harry, James and Lily nodded and got ready to leave the room. Before they got the chance to move, though, the door had opened and Lucius Malfoy entered McGonagall's office, clearly furious. However, that wasn't what had surprised Harry the most. Behind Malfoy, trying to keep up with the man, Harry saw Dobby.

"So!", Lucius Malfoy shouted. "You've come back!"

"I've received eleven owls today, Lucius.", Dumbledore pleasantly replied. "From the other governors. They had heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, strange tales they told me..."

"How could you?", Lily angrily whispered. Malfoy ignored her.

"And have you found the culprit?", he sneered. Dumbledore raised the diary.

"We have. Lord Voldemort found a new way of entering our castle. Through an old diary.", the Headmaster calmly replied. Harry noticed Dobby acting strangely. The Elf kept pointing at the diary, at Mr. Malfoy and then hitting himself. The boy quickly nodded and waited for the man to leave. As soon as he had, Harry took off his tie and grabbed the diary.

"Sorry, Sir, but I really need this!", he told Dumbledore as he ran out of the room. Harry heard his mother and father calling him, but he had something important to do. He nearly fell down as he ran into a large, black dog and, as he went after Mr. Malfoy and Dobby, he wondered why there was a dog outside of McGonagall's office. "Mr. Malfoy!", Harry gasped as he saw them. "Here!", and he threw the ruined diary at the man's hands.

"What the...?", Lucius Malfoy muttered. With pure anger in his eyes, he examined the little book. Then, he shoved it into Dobby's tiny hands. "Is there a reason why you're giving that to me, Potter?", he asked.

"It's yours. You're the one who put it inside Ginny's cauldron that day.", Harry replied. "But you know what isn't yours anymore?", he grinned. Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at him, but Harry was already looking at Dobby. "Open the diary.", he told the House-Elf.

"What are you talking about, Potter?", Malfoy hissed. Harry hadn't had to answer that, as Dobby had found the tie inside of Riddle's diary and was holding it with sheer glee. "Dobby.", the little Elf just shook his head.

"Dobby... Dobby is _free_.", he whispered. Harry smiled. Until he saw Lucius Malfoy raising his wand at him.

"You'll pay for this, boy!", he roared. A low growl interrupted him, though. Harry turned around and saw the big, black dog transforming into his godfather.

"Don't you dare, Lucius.", Sirius said, pointing his own wand at the man in front of him.

"Uncle Sirius?", Harry gasped.

"Black?", Malfoy laughed. To Harry's horror, some students had just arrived the in corridor, probably going to the Great Hall, and were watching the scene with interest. "Oh, this is too good! Not only you've killed an innocent man, but you're an illegal Animagus! Just perfect."

"Sirius!", James shouted. Harry saw his father and mother looking at them, worried.

"And you knew about this, didn't you, Potter?", Malfoy asked. "You've been hiding a known murderer and an illegal Animagus!", he accused. Harry gulped. A few students gasped at that.

"Sirius Black has been on the run and he's an illegal Animagus.", people were whispering. Harry shook his head. He had just thought that things couldn't get worse when he saw two Aurors accompanying Professor McGonagall and taking Lockhart away in the middle of the crowd.

"It's Black!", one of them shouted.

"Sirius, run!", James exclaimed, stunning one of the Aurors. Harry saw his godfather becoming a dog again and, to his surprise, his father gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and became a stag. The two of them ran out of sight in a second.

"Oh, Merlin.", Harry heard his mother whispering.

* * *

Lily had told Harry that she needed to go back home as soon as possible to let Matthew and Remus know what had happened, but that she'd see him in a week. He had hugged her for a few seconds, confused. He was afraid for his father and his godfather. With a terrible weight on his shoulders, he made his way to the Hospital Wing. When he got there, Hermione and Justin were awake, with his Gryffindor classmates around them. He felt extremely happy for a few seconds, but then reality hit him again.

"Harry!", Hermione hugged him as soon as she saw him.

"Hi.", he quietly said. She let him go and studied his face.

"What's wrong?", she asked. Harry sighed and told them everything that happened.

"Your dad's an Animagus and you never told us?", Ron demanded.

"I didn't know.", he muttered.

* * *

Harry's last days at Hogwarts were bittersweet. He was glad the attacks had stopped and that everybody was back, but he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to his father and his godfather. Harry had visited Hagrid and the gamekeeper was happy to see him, but not even Hagrid's good mood had managed to cheer Harry up.

"At least Malfoy's father was sacked.", Neville told him as they left the Hogwarts Express. Harry had to admit that had been good. Malfoy no longer walked around acting like he owned the school, and Harry would be forever grateful for that.

"Hey, Harry.", Blaise said before meeting his family. "See you next week, then?", he asked. Harry nodded. The Second-Years, soon to be Third-Years, had agreed to see each other at least once a week. "Take care, mate."

"Don't worry, Harry.", Hermione whispered as she hugged him. "I'm sure your father will be fine."

"Thanks, Hermione.", he muttered. "Don't get Petrified again, otherwise we won't see each other next week.", Harry tried to joke. Hermione smiled.

"I'll try.", she replied. Harry said bye to the others as he made his way to Lily and Matthew. They looked as upset as Harry himself felt.

"This is it, then?", he asked them. Frank and Alice were hugging Neville a few feet away. Lily sighed.

"Harry, there's a Muggle saying that goes like this.", she told him. "'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.' We've been handed a few lemons."

"Well. Good thing I'm thirsty, then.", Harry replied. Matthew grinned at that.

* * *

AN: Aaand we're done! I had planned on writing more on the aftermath of the Sirius/James event, but I'm saving it to the next story... which should be out tomorrow! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you read the next fic!

LINK: s/8678966/1/Harry-Potter-And-The-Prisoner-Of-Azkaban


End file.
